Oh brother!
by battousaichick
Summary: Kaoru has a secret that she has kept from Kenshin and everyone. What happens when that secret comes knocking on the door of the Kamiya Dojo? COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the series nor do I own certain characters *snif snif* oh yeah and this is my first Rurouni Kenshin fanfic  
  
_____  
  
Karou's POV:  
  
The morning was unusually bleak. Peering out from under a cover Karou looked out to see the grey sky. 'A fitting day' she thought to her self as she got up. She looked down and noticed the place beside her was abandoned, 'have I slept in that late?' she thought to herself. Karou looked around feeling as though some one was watching her. She subsided the feeling and pulled out an old trunk that had over many years colleted dust. She sighed deeply and opened it and reached down to pull out a very old kimono. "As beautiful as ever" she said holding the kimono up it was lavender and the pattern was littered with dazzling yellow wisteria blossoms. A deep sad look came over her face and she hugged the dress closely to her and sat there for a long time like that. Unknown to her she was being watched by a young boy by the name of Yahiko Myoujin who had come to wake her up.  
  
Yahiko's POV  
  
The morning had started early for Yahiko for some reason he couldn't sleep but he got up and ran around the Kamiya dojo looking for something to do but couldn't find anything until Kenshin got up.  
  
Kenshin was fixing breakfast when he called Yahiko in "Can you go wake up Miss Karou for me?"  
  
'Why do I have to wake her up? He was the one who was in her room all night!' Yahiko thought as he was about to pull open the shoji when he noticed that it was open a crack and he peered in to see Karou on the floor holding something that looked like a kimono. Yahiko sat there spying on her for a minuet before he felt a tapping on his shoulder. A cold fear froze him and he slowly turned around.  
  
"Yahiko what are you doing?" Kenshin whispered kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Kenshin, umm.I was gonna wake her up but look. I think she's crying" Yahiko whispered to Kenshin  
  
"Hmm" Kenshin looked through the crack 'yes it seems she is,' he thought.  
  
Karou suddenly stood up and was about to get dressed, Kenshin's face turned red as he covered Yahiko's eyes. "Hey Kenshin stop!!!" Yahiko said a little to loudly  
  
Karou's POV:  
  
Karou had heard what sounded like voices coming from outside her door so she put the kimono down and walked towards the shoji where the two boys where sitting and they started to scramble but to no avail she got there first and screamed. "YOU PEEPING TOMS!!!" she yelled as she smacked them both upside the head with a broom that had been sitting outside her room. She turned around and slammed the shoji leaving the two boys semi-conscious on the ground.  
  
Karou was inside her room alone again. Tears rolled off her cheek as she pulled on the Kimono. She let her hair hang down deciding not to put it up today. 'I just don't have the energy to,' she thought as she put her bow back on the table.  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
She walked out to join the others for breakfast not saying a word. The boys just stared at her, something about the way she looked. She looked like someone they had never seen, Yahiko if he didn't like teasing her would have said she looked beautiful.  
  
She only touched her tea and stood up. "I have to do something today, Kenshin I won't be back until late can I trust you to watch everything here and make sure Yahiko practices?"  
  
"Oro?" he said looking confused 'why did she have to ask.'  
  
"Hey ya ugly lady who says I need someone to watch me practice?" Yahiko retorted through some of his food.  
  
"I do." Karou said bluntly.  
  
"Yeah well." but Yahiko didn't finish instead he stuck out his tongue and ran off.  
  
"May I ask where you are going Miss Karou?" Kenshin smiled innocently.  
  
Karou looked down at her half drunken tea. "I-" she said and then changed her mind. "Do you remember when I said we all have things in our past that we all would like to keep a secret?" she said.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "One of those things then?" he asked. He stared at her for a moment 'Something's wrong, but what? I guess I will figure it out tonight' he thought to him self.  
  
She gave him a faint smile before getting up and walking off. "Have a good day Kenshin." She said as she walked out of the Dojo.  
  
* * * Karou's POV:  
  
Karou was walking through the streets of Tokyo when she reached a lady who was selling flowers.  
  
"Ahh Miss Karou," said the lady at the flower stand "come to pick up your white orchids?"  
  
Karou smiled and picked them up. "Thank you Yuki they are as beautiful as always. So how much do I owe you?" Karou said reaching for her purse.  
  
"Ohh no Miss please consider these my gift to you." Replied Yuki the flower lady.  
  
Karou smiled again. "You are so kind thank you." Karou turned to leave when she noticed that Yahiko was sitting outside the Akabeko watching her. Karou glared at him and yelled at him to go home.  
  
Yahiko ran up to Karou instead and said "Why are you buying flowers?" he smirked "there not for Kenshin are they?" he said jokingly.  
  
Karou gave him a hard glare, "It's none of your business why I bought these flowers so why don't you go home and practice or something rather than spy on me!"  
  
"Sheesh sorry." He said as he walked off towards the Dojo. 'What's up with her today? She's more touchy than usual' Yahiko sighed 'Maybe I should talk to Kenshin about this.'  
  
Karou looked down at the flowers as another tear rolled down her face she whipped it off. 'I've gotta stop crying like this otherwise I'm going to look like a raccoon.'  
  
To be continued.  
  
________  
  
A.N. well there ya go the first chapter! Don't worry the others wont be as slow as this one is. There are many things in our characters future ^^ So don't fret it will all become clear soon. (But don't expect Karou to stop crying for another two chapters or so.)  
  
Battosai chick: Oh come on guys don't give me that look. Karou: You're not the one who looks like a drowned rat! Yahiko: but Karou ugly suites you (Karou chases Yahiko around the Dojo) BC: Well that's all for now *waves to audience* 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own the series or certain characters *snif snif* _______  
  
Kaoru walked out of town towards an old abandon road. 'Haven't been this way in a long time,' She thought. It was nice having alone time, lately she had been so rapped up in training Yahiko, and her relationship with Kenshin; it seemed that she didn't have much time to herself lately. Kaoru stopped for a moment on the old road and looked around. She had been walking for at least two hours now and she decided to stop. 'This Kimono is the hardest thing I have ever walked in,' she thought. "How did you do it?" Kaoru  
  
After resting for a while she walked on but instead she ventured off the road and into the forest that was running alongside it. Kaoru walked through the forest 'Wow there has been a lot of growth here since I last visited.' She thought clutching her flowers tightly to her chest. Soon the forest ended and she was in a small clearing and in the middle of the clearing was a small grave.  
  
"Mother-" She whispered as she walked up to the site. She lay down the flowers. "White orchids-I know they're your favorites. Look I'm wearing your old dress."she twirled as if someone was there to see her. "I'm finally old enough to fit it." Kaoru knelt down by the flowers and started to cry. It seemed so long since she died, Kaoru barely remembered her face and what she looked like. Karou stood up and started to pray.  
  
"Kaoru-" came a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
Kaoru's heart dropped as she turned around quickly. "You-" She said bitterly. She looked a boy who looked to be no more than a few years older than her. "Kenji-what are you doing here?" she spat "You don't even deserve to be here."  
  
"I came to pay respect to my mother," said the boy sweetly. "I also came because I knew my little sister would be here." The boy had the same eyes as Kaoru and the same hair as her. "My how you've grown"  
  
"Are you saying that you care?" Kaoru said staring at him, "because that would be a first."  
  
"Kaoru, please listen to me-"  
  
"Why? So you can lie your way through everything again? I don't think so." She said through clenched teeth. She felt tears start to burn her cheeks again.  
  
"Kaoru-" he started to say.  
  
"NO!!!" Kaoru yelled as she ran off. This was too much to handle, she had to get away from him.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru ran through the forest and to the road as fast as she could. Thunder rang out and drops of rain started to fall, gradually getting harder. Kaoru kept running, rain, tears and sweat all mingled together on her face as she ran. 'I have to get away from him.I won't let him hurt me again.' She didn't care anymore about what happened to her mother's kimono she just wanted to get away as fast as she could.  
  
By the time she had reached the town she was soaking wet. Kaoru had reached the Dojo; she was exhausted. She was about to open the gate, when from inside Kenshin opened it holding an umbrella.  
  
"Miss Kaoru." but he didn't finish what he was about to say, as soon as Kaoru saw him she threw her arms around him and began to cry harder than she had been the whole time she had been running.  
  
She buried her face into his chest, and said something that sounded like "why?"  
  
Kenshin dropped his umbrella and put his arms around her, they both had forgotten the rain that had know soaked Kaoru to the bone. Kenshin then realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. "Miss Kaoru what happened to you."  
  
To be continued.  
  
__________  
  
A.N. I know, I know not the best chapter (also a little short). But here's a secret Kaoru's brother isn't her only secret.  
  
Kaoru: What!!! This isn't in my Contract! Battosaichick: you didn't sign a contract. Kenshin: I wasn't in this one very much. Battosaichick: Oh shut up you lime-light hog!!! Kenshin: Oro? 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: still don't own the series or those certain characters *snif*  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing, keep it up I appreciate any  
comments.  
  
__________________  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
Kenshin was carrying her down towards her room when she started to stir.  
  
"Kenshin" she whispered faintly.  
  
"Shhh, Miss Kaoru you seemed to have had a rough day." Kenshin said as he walked on getting closer to her room.  
  
"No, please Kenshin put me down I can walk myself." She said feeling restless.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, are you sure?" Kenshin said sounding genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yes." She said as Kenshin let her get up. "Thank you Kenshin." She said as she started to enter her room but Kenshin stopped her.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, What happened to you tonight? I have never seen that look on your face before tonight." Kenshin looked at her with his amber eyes.  
  
Kaoru gave him a sweet smile, "I told you when I met you there are things in our past that we don't want to speak of. This is one of those things for me. And Kenshin maybe one day I will be able to tell you," she brushed away a loose tear; "But right now I can't even think of it myself let alone tell anyone else about it." She put her hand to his cheek "I am exhausted and I would like to go to sleep, so, I will see you in the morning." Kaoru shut the Shoji in Kenshin's face.  
  
'Miss Kaoru, I never knew that there was something in your life that made you hurt so much...' Kenshin for the first time realized that maybe he didn't give Kaoru enough credit for what happened in her life before he wandered into it.  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
She sat in her room; she had changed from her mother's old Kimono to her more comfortable Pajamas. She sat on her floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and thought about what happened today. 'Kenji... I won't let you do the same thing you always do.' She sighed and decided to go to bed. It didn't take long as soon as she lay down she seemed to fall instantly asleep.  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
As soon as he was sure she was asleep, Kenshin entered her room and sat on the floor across the room and watched her sleep. 'Whatever demons are chasing you I won't let them manifest tonight.' He thought. He watched her for a long time but soon he too fell asleep.  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Morning came all too soon. Kaoru got up and stretched, her eyes wandered to the wall opposite of her she noticed Kenshin asleep against the wall. 'Kenshin?' She thought looking at his tranquil face. She smiled, there once would have been a time that she would have slapped him over the head with her bokken but now things have changed she walked up to him and threw her blanket over him and he kept on sleeping.  
  
Kaoru left her room (and the sleeping Kenshin inside of it) and went out to the kitchen and started to make a breakfast.  
  
"Kenshin?" Yahiko said entering the kitchen not to long after Kaoru had. "Oh so you're back." He said disappointedly noticing that it was just Kaoru.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaoru said defensively.  
  
"Nothing," he replied "I just didn't see you get in last night."  
  
"Is that because you weren't even here?" Kaoru had noticed this morning that Yahiko's room looked like it had been vacant since the day before.  
  
"Waddya mean not there!?" Yahiko raised his voice.  
  
"Well one you came from the wrong direction as if you were coming from the rooms or the Dojo. I also noticed that you're room looks questionably clean for someone who looks like they just got up." Kaoru eyed him but couldn't help thinking 'Ha the great Detective Kaoru is red hot today!'  
  
Yahiko grumbled something that sounded like "nosey old hag"  
  
"What was that!?" Kaoru said brandishing a cutting knife.  
  
"Good morning!" Kenshin interrupted with his trademark smile.  
  
Yahiko and Kaoru both looked at Kenshin.  
  
"Oro?" he said trying to look oblivious. "Oh Miss Kaoru do you want help with breakfast?" He said trying to change whatever it was that they had been talking about.  
  
"umm-sure..."she blushed she remembered how he had been waiting for her the night before, how he carried her in, and how he sat in her room all night watching over her. Until just then she had just realized that she hadn't even thought about what had happened the day before.  
  
Yahiko rolled his eyes "I'm going to the Akabeko."  
  
"No you're going to go clean the Dojo. And then you are going to practice." Kaoru said as he was about to leave.  
  
"Fine," Yahiko walked off towards the Dojo grabbing a bucket on the way.  
  
"Miss Kaoru-" Kenshin started to say but was interrupted.  
  
"Kenshin, do you think I am a horrible person?" Kaoru asked  
  
"Oro?"  
  
To be continued... ________________________  
  
AN: Well that was an interesting chapter wasn't it? Didn't reveal too much yet but don't worry I will soon.  
  
Yahiko: why do I always have to clean the Dojo?  
  
Kaoru: Because the Authoress said you had to.  
  
Battosaichick-01: yes that's right I am the all knowing authoress Buahahahahahahaaha!!!  
  
Kenshin: *whispers to Kaoru* did Megumi leave any sedatives here?  
  
Kaoru: *shakes head* no but I can hit her with a broom...  
  
Yahiko: YIKES! This is gonna get ugly well see you all next time *waves* 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: still don't own the series or certain characters.  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews.  
  
AN: ever since I posted chapter two I have been flocked with e-mails on my choice of names for certain fictitious characters. I just want to point out that it all will become very clear by the end of this story.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Kenshin do you think I am a horrible person?" Kaoru asked him again, she looked into his eyes with a sincere look on her face.  
  
"Miss Kaoru what kind of question is that?" Kenshin said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Kenshin I want you to be honest." She said hanging her head down  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" she looked at him "Why do you say no?" she looked as if she expected him if not wanted him to say 'yes'  
  
He abandoned the food he had been chopping and put his arms around her. "Because, Miss Kaoru I have known and loved you for a while now and everyday I see you do things that tell me that you could never be a horrible person." He held her closer if not for comforting her, but for his own comfort, he had been so afraid to touch her lately, she had seemed so distant from him and everyone. He had been afraid that she might push him away from her.  
  
Kaoru buried her self in the comfort of his arms and stayed there for a while. 'It feels like it's been so long since I have been happy.' She thought as she contently listened to his heart beat.  
  
"Kenshin-"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"Can w-" but Kaoru didn't get to finish a loud knocking came on the door of the gate. They pulled apart from each other, away from their moment of peace. "Who can that be this early in the morning?" Kaoru said out loud as she walked towards the gate. Kaoru opened the door and staring her in the face was the last person she had expected.  
  
"Kenji!" she gasped and she quickly closed the door.  
  
Yahiko had come out from cleaning the dojo to see what was going on "umm Kenshin what's going on?" He said as he stared at Kaoru who was at the moment boarding up the entryway. Kenshin shrugged he had no idea.  
  
"Miss Kaoru what's-" but Kaoru interrupted Kenshin.  
  
"Stop talking he might hear you" she whispered.  
  
"KAORU?" yelled a voice on the other side of the now boarded gate. "Kaoru common let me in!"  
  
"Over my dead body!" she shouted back  
  
"Stop this Kaoru, you can't keep a guy from his own home!" he yelled back.  
  
Kaoru turned ice cold at these words. "You have no proof!" she said clutching her fists.  
  
"You wanna bet! I've got the-"  
  
"Alright!" she yelled feeling defeated "Alright, you can come in." she started to take the boards from the door.  
  
Kenshin and Yahiko stood there looking completely confused. They dared not to say anything Kaoru mad wasn't good but Kaoru mad at an unknown entity was worse.  
  
Kaoru opened the gate and on the other side stood a man a little taller than Kenshin; the man had the same eyes as Kaoru and the same nose as well. The man smiled as he picked up his bags and walked through the gate.  
  
"Wait." Kaoru said holding her arm out not letting the man pass. "Who said you were going to stay here?"  
  
"I did." He replied simply.  
  
A rage boiled up inside her she wanted to scream but she composed herself. "You can't stay here."  
  
"Yes I can" he said a little more defiantly. The man looked as if he were thinking for a moment. "here how about this little miss assistant master why don't you and I test to see how much you have learned. If I win I stay here as long as I want and wherever I want. No ifs ands or buts from you. And if you win-"  
  
"You leave and I never see your ugly face ever again." She said feeling a little more confident in herself.  
  
The man smiled, "I hope you have gotten better seeing how you have two students" He looked at Yahiko and Kenshin and then realized something "Ohh I see you only have one student, and who is this o-"  
  
"Don't even-they are my-my- charges." Kaoru said feeling a little flustered.  
  
"Before I kick your butt I would like some breakfast. I was out in the rain all last night."  
  
A spasm of seething anger flashed across her face. If she could only kill him, or at least send him across to the other side of the earth all of her problems would be solved.  
  
"Oh and Kaoru please tell me that one of your, 'charges,' as you call them is making the meal. I know your cooking and I wouldn't want to lose to you just because I had a stomach ache." He said with a cold smirk.  
  
Kaoru was disgusted "Fine, you know where to go, so go there and someone will bring you something." Kaoru started to walk off then she realized something, and she turned around to face Kenshin and Yahiko. "Yahiko get back to cleaning! And Kenshin come with me!" She was getting more frustrated by the minute and no one wanting to feel her wrath so they all obeyed her.  
  
* * *  
  
Now in the kitchen Kaoru and Kenshin where back to making breakfast again although the tone had changed from earlier this morning and they both could feel it.  
  
"Miss Kaoru who is that person?" Kenshin asked trying to piece together what had just happened.  
  
Kaoru looked down as if in shame. "That man... is my brother."  
  
To be continued...  
  
_______________________  
  
AN: another interesting chapter wasn't it? Please review. It is your reviews that help me decide when to post the next chapter.  
  
Yahiko: My hands are sore!  
  
Battosaichick: From what?  
  
Yahiko: You had me cleaning the Dojo the whole chapter.  
  
BC: *laughs evily* sorry little Yahiko I couldn't help it  
  
Yahiko: Don't call me little!!!  
  
BC: Well until next time *waves* 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the series or those characters... (sorry if this chapter seems a little slow...)  
  
_____________________  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
"I told you we all had something in our pasts... well mine has come knocking on the door." Kaoru went back to adding something to the rice she had been cooking. "And Kenshin, I still don't want to talk about it. Not now or at the least not here," she felt a huge weight on her heart push even harder against it. 'To keep a secret from the one you love, doesn't that make me a horrible person?' she thought to herself.  
  
"I would have never have guessed that you had a brother..." he smiled trying to change the subject. But instead Kaoru gave him an irritated look.  
  
"I don't, the only thing that connected us was our parents and that was all. When they died so did my connection to him." She said harshly. "I'm done cooking, are you?" she said quickly changing the subject once more.  
  
"Yes," he was officially confused again. 'What happened to you that made you hate him so much?' he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ahh I see someone here can cook." Kenji said as Kenshin and Kaoru entered the room with everyone's meal. "So little sister who are your people here?" he said gesturing towards Kenshin and Yahiko who had just come in he had finally finished cleaning.  
  
Kaoru shot him another angry look. "This is my student Yahiko," she said pointing at Yahiko. "And this is Kenshin." Her brother coughed. "Yes umm, Kenshin, Yahiko this is my Brother Kenji." Both boys stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Come now everyone eat." Kenji said gesturing towards the food.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Kaoru responded, as Yahiko sat down and started to shovel food in his mouth. Kaoru turned to Kenshin and whispered, "Stay here don't let him out of your sight."  
  
"Where are you going?" He whispered to her.  
  
"I have something to do before I have to fight him." She said as she pointed at Kenji who was shoveling food as fast as Yahiko. Kaoru then walked out leaving Kenshin standing there feeling quite uncomfortable and alone.  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
"So Kenshin." Kenji looked at him. "What is your relationship with my little sister?" Kenji smiled as a grain of rice hung from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Hmm" Kenji looked Kenshin over wiping his face clean "You're no ordinary vagabond are you?" Kenji noticed his sword. "You know, I hear tales as I travel across Japan. But lately I have heard some interesting ones on my travels from Kyoto, stories about a former Hitokiri who has given up killing people. They say that he is now instead of killing people he is protecting the innocent, and they say he resides in a dojo with a woman and a kid." He smiled at Kenshin again "but you wouldn't know about that would you Mr- umm what did you say your last name was?"  
  
"Himura." Kenshin smiled back at him and said "No I haven't heard of that story before, it is a very nice one though isn't it?"  
  
"But Kenshin..." Yahiko began he looked at Kenshin and understood. "umm but we have heard of those stories."  
  
"Oh, yes that we have. I forgot about that," Kenshin smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, 'Good save Yahiko, I think Miss Kaoru would appreciate her brother knowing as little as possible.' He thought to himself  
  
"Hmm." Kenji drank deeply from his cup of tea. Thinking pensively to himself  
  
"Umm if you will excuse me." Kenshin said "Yahiko come here." Yahiko walked up to Kenshin. "Keep Kenji here as long as you can I am going to see that Miss Kaoru is ok."  
  
Yahiko coughed. "Right" he muttered, Kenshin patted him on the head as he turned to leave.  
  
Kenshin headed off towards the training hall, he thought it might be better if he not go inside. He stood outside and noticed that Kaoru's stance was somewhat different from how she normally practiced. She seemed different in everything she was doing.  
  
"Kenshin!?" she looked at him. "What are you doing here!?"  
  
Kenshin froze for a moment. "Umm I came to see if you where alright."  
  
"I'm fine," she said exasperated. "Why aren't you with Kenji? I asked you to keep an eye on him!" Kaoru was surprised that Kenshin hadn't listened to her.  
  
"I wanted to see if you are ok. You haven't been acting yourself the last two days." He looked at her "I'm worried about you Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Don't be." She looked at him and smiled "I'm fine, trust me."  
  
"I trust you, but i-" he was interrupted by Kenji who had entered the room.  
  
"Ahh Kaoru I see you where practicing. Well might as well get this over with I would like to get some rest." Kenji said putting down the bag that he had carried with him.  
  
"Then you better go to an Inn shouldn't you?" she snapped.  
  
"Heh funny, so do you still have my old bokken?" Kenji asked looking around. "I see you haven't changed this place much since I left."  
  
Kaoru threw an old looking bokken at him. 'I hate this so much' she thought.  
  
The two siblings took their stances and got ready to fight one another.  
  
To be continued...  
  
_____________________  
  
AN: Well there you go, I don't have much to say this time except: Next time we will see what this fight has in store for our characters ///_^; *waves at audience* 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: still don't own the series or the characters.  
  
AN: please forgive me I am horrible at fight scenes. But this one is kind of necessary for this story to continue so please bear with me...  
  
_______________________  
  
Each sibling took their stance staring at each other. Kenshin raised his arm and dropped it. Kenji was the first to make a move he charged towards Kaoru and swung his bokken with a powerful force. Kaoru dodged him just in time.  
  
"You've gotten faster" she said as she dodged another attack.  
  
"So have you." He said he noticed that she was off guard and lunged.  
  
Kaoru blocked him and ducked, Kenji tripped over her and falling on his face. Kaoru took this opportunity to strike, but it was of no use, he forced an upward swing as hers came down. Their bokkens met with such force that each one broke in half.  
  
Yahiko had been sitting there watching them holding on to some spare bokkens (just incase) and through one to both of them (although reluctantly to Kenji).  
  
They started their fight again almost immediately. This time Kaoru Charged and Kenji blocked her. They almost seemed evenly matched...  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
He watched them fight each other with such a fury it was obvious there was something more behind their battle than what was on the surface.  
  
"Kenshin?" It was Yahiko, he had been watching them too "Is Kaoru going to be able to win this?"  
  
Kenshin looked at Yahiko. Kenshin had known from before this had all started what was going to happen. He smiled anyway and said, "It's a one sided battle Yahiko." Kenshin sighed inside 'And I wish it weren't'  
  
Yahiko stared at him and then back to watching the other two. If anyone was confused it would have to be Yahiko. He had no idea of anything, for being such a head strong person he was still a little more innocent than some would like to think.  
  
Kenshin watched intently he knew the end was coming soon he could feel it. He was right. Kaoru and Kenji squared off another time; this would be their last strike. Both were seemingly fighting on there last few ounces of energy. They stood there an eerie silence fell all that could be heard is their heavy breathing as they stared at each other. A sound from inside each person cracked and they charged towards one another and seemed to strike the other. They were now standing where the other had stood before.  
  
Kaoru fell and doubled over as Kenji stood up. "Damn it" she uttered as her head lay on the floor.  
  
"I will be choosing my room now." Kenji dropped the bokken on the ground and walked out picking up his bag on the way. But before he left the training hall he turned around and faced Kenshin "You might want to stay here to comfort her. She may need some."  
  
Kenshin stared at the man as he walked out. "Yahiko." Kenshin said turning to face the little boy. "Go to the Akabeko and get yourself some food." Kenshin smiled "Tell Miss Tae to put it on my tab."  
  
"-but Kenshin" Yahiko decided not to argue he looked at Kaoru who was still on the floor 'How can he smile when she just lost?' He sighed and left.  
  
Kaoru was crying now. "Damn it damn it damn it..." she kept saying over again.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, it's not best for the body just to sit there and feel pity for ones self that it is." Kenshin kneeled down next to her and she looked up at him tears and sweat had mingled and staining her face.  
  
"You don't understand." She said as she tried lifting her self up but falling back down, all of her energy was gone (not to mention a few ribs had been bruised as well).  
  
Kenshin picked her up. "I would if you told me." He started to carry her towards her room just like he had done only the night before.  
  
Kaoru didn't reply she just looked away from Kenshin feeling ashamed that he had to carry her. Kenshin reached her room and when he stepped in they where met by Kenji who was sitting on her futon.  
  
"Hope you don't mind," he said. "I did say I would choose whatever room I wanted." Kenji smiled his smile again.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go?" Kaoru felt a little of her energy come back.  
  
"I don't know, I guess you will have to figure that out yourself won't you?" He replied. This was evil, where was she supposed to go now?  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
It was now late in the evening Kenshin had given up his room to Kaoru (he was going to share a room with Yahiko) and she was now sleeping restlessly. Yet again Kenshin stayed up to watch her sleep, Kaoru kept tossing and turning, eventually she woke up with a start. She looked around 'where am I' she thought. Then she remembered, she remembered everything. It was only then that she noticed Kenshin who was sleeping against the wall. Kaoru got up and crept out of his room. Her ribs still hurt but that was the least of her problems now.  
  
She sat on the roof of the Dojo. It had been a long time since she had been up there. But then again it has been a long time since she had to make a decision. 'Do I tell him or not?' Kaoru sighed and looked up at the stars. "What would you do mother?" Kaoru listened and waited for an answer that never came. "That's what I thought" she said.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" It was Kenshin he had snuck up behind her on the roof.  
  
"Kenshin," she looked at him. "I-I" how can she put this into words how can she explain this? 'No I shouldn't tell him,' she thought but another voice inside her said 'Tell him. Go on tell him it's not like he wouldn't understand!'  
  
"Kenshin you know that I love you right?" She couldn't think of a better way to start this.  
  
Kenshin looked at her astonished he knew that she loved him and that he loved her but she hadn't blatantly said it like that before. "Yes."  
  
"I have something I want to- no I need to tell you. It's about my brother. And about what happened a long time ago." She took a deep breath and was ready to poor her heart out to the one she loved...  
  
To be continued...  
  
____________________  
  
AN: don't hate me, I just don't have enough room in this chapter to reveal her secret... (It would be so long and tedious that It wouldn't have the right impact) So look forward to what you have been waiting for, Kaoru's big secret is next!!  
  
**At the Akabeko**  
  
Yahiko: hey why am I stuck here?  
  
BC: because I have plans, so you need to stay there for a while.  
  
Yahiko: WHAT!!! *looks at authoress suspiciously*  
  
BC: Get your mind out of the gutter!! Well see ya next time *waves at audience* 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: still don't own the series or the characters.*sniffle*  
  
(Might get a little angstish later but I don't know it just depends on my mood)  
  
AN: well here it comes Kaoru's secret... ___________________  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Kaoru took a deep breath and started to tell Kenshin everything. "I guess I will start from the beginning... My mother died when I was 13.  
  
"My father was still away he never knew that she was even ill in the first place. My brother and I were left in charge of training my father's pupils when he left. At that time we had up to 20 students. I don't even remember anymore. It was autumn when my mother started to get bad. She became blind the summer before and some times forgot and would try to leave the bed and she would fall because she was too weak to even stand, and she would always call out for Kenji-" Kaoru stopped and closed her eyes an image of her mother burned inside her. She was a woman who looked remarkably like Kaoru, except withered and pale lying on a bed, her expression totally gaunt and starved of life.  
  
"Miss Kaoru-" Kenshin began but he stopped as he looked at her.  
  
"Kenji- he always was restless" She continued not even noticing Kenshin had said anything. "And he was seemed to grow distant..."  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
It was a cold autumn day and a 13 year-old Kaoru had set out early to get some food and her mother's medicine from Dr. Genzai. Normally he would have taken the medicine to the family himself, but something had come up and he couldn't get away to deliver it to them.  
  
Kaoru walked down the road towards the town thinking of a lot of things to herself. 'Kenji was acting weird this morning.' She thought 'he didn't want to come to town, he seems increasingly different lately.' But she sighed and walked on. She entered Dr. Genzai's home.  
  
"Dr. Genzai?" she called.  
  
"Hold on ma'am I will be there in just a second." Came a voice from the back of the house. Soon he appeared from a room "Ahh little Kaoru how are you today?"  
  
"I am fine Dr. Genzai; do you have my mother's medicine?" She was very direct. She didn't like leaving the dojo or her mother for to long.  
  
"Yes here you go little miss." He said and smiled his old grandpa smile.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" she said digging for some money.  
  
"Oh no, you don't need to pay for that." He smiled.  
  
Kaoru looked at him strangely "Thank you." She said as she left the Doctor's home and went to finish her shopping.  
  
Kaoru soon arrived home. She felt something like a cold chill shooting through her spine as she walked through the door of the dojo. It was quiet, to quiet.  
  
"Kenji?!" she yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Mom?!" she yelled a little worried now.  
  
Again no answer.  
  
Kaoru walked through to her mother's room her heart beginning to race, 'something isn't right' she thought. Kaoru looked around but her mother wasn't in her bed. "Mom?" she said looking around. It was then that she noticed something, a foot on the ground on the far side of the bed. "Mom?" she said cautiously. She walked over to that side of the bed. And then she saw the thing that she feared the most... Kaoru had lost her voice otherwise she would have screamed. It was her mother on the floor she was cold. Her fragile body was curled up she seemed so afraid. She was dead... END FLASHBACK  
  
Kaoru had started to cry she never expected to tell anyone about this, especially not Kenshin. She composed herself and started again. "I was too late. She had been gone for a while, the doctor said that it was the illness that killed her, but I knew better...  
  
"After I had gained enough courage to get up I went to the kitchen and then I found this." Kaoru held up a letter that she had pulled out from inside her kimono, "Kenji had left that morning just after I did." Kaoru handed Kenshin the letter and he read it.  
  
My dearest sister Kaoru,  
  
Please forgive me. I never planed to leave but I feel that I have to. I am suffocating here. I can't stand it any longer, I need to get out and be on my own, I am nearly 18 and a man. I leave here knowing that you will be ok, and you will be able to take care of mother. You where the one looking out for her all the time anyway so I don't have to worry about that. Please forgive me but I have closed down the dojo for now. I am sure once father returns you will be able to start over again. Kiss mother good-bye for me, I didn't have the heart to tell her she looked so peaceful sleeping and all. I am sorry that I must leave like this but I think it is easier for all of us this way.  
  
Love always your brother  
-Kenji  
  
"After reading the letter I then realized something, I realized what happened to my mother. She had tried to get out of bed. She had no idea she was blind she saw images in her head and she thought she could get up. But she was too weak, and she fell, she couldn't get up on her own. She must have called for him...she always called for him. When he didn't answer she must have been so afraid. And that's how she died... afraid and alone." Kaoru was shaking, she never had to say that out loud before and for some reason it felt comforting knowing it was Kenshin she had told. 'He's been so quiet, it's eerie' she thought as she looked at him.  
  
"And that's why you have such an animosity towards your brother?" Kenshin said letting what she told him sink in.  
  
"That is a part of it. There is one more thing." She started to tell him the rest. "Soon after mother died I sent word to my father and he finally came back. He had asked me where Kenji was. And for the first time I lied for him. I knew if I told my father that Kenji just walked out just before mother died, he would be crushed so I told him that he had left after she had passed so that he could 'find himself' Father seemed to understand and seemed almost proud of him." Kaoru smiled as she remembered her father, she was truly a 'daddy's girl' she shook her head and continued. "My father became a part of the police force and started to bring back students to the Kamiya Dojo again. Time went on life seemed to become normal or at least as close as it could get. One day not long before my father was killed, Kenji reappeared. He had come back with stories and treasures. Father was so proud of his son."  
  
Kaoru shook her head in despair. "Kenji stayed for a while; I almost thought he would stay for good. I never said anything about mother's death to him or father.  
  
"My father was killed not to long after Kenji came back. We thought it odd but my father had left a will. I never knew anything about it until it was too late, Kenji and I where obviously left everything but Kenji was left the deed to the Dojo. I guess my father figured I would be married and living with my husband rather than still living here teaching. I think he had that planned for Kenji." Kaoru looked at the sky again and noticed the stars had disappeared and that the sun was starting to rise. "Kenji never took the deed (though he still legally owns all rights to this place); he left in the dead of night a few days after my father's funeral, leaving me alone once again. And now he has come back, using the fact that he owns this place, and not me, so he figures that he can stay here as long as he wants and I can't do a single thing, Kenshin he could kick any of us out on the street and leave us with no place to go. I wouldn't be surprised if he did it either." Kaoru now had a sort of panicked tone in her voice  
  
Kenshin sat there, he was a little shocked that Kaoru had been hiding this from him. "I don't think he would kick anyone out." He said slowly, "If he is as restless as you say he is he may leave again soon. So you may not have to worry."  
  
Kaoru smiled at him. She knew in her heart that it wasn't that easy and she had a feeling that Kenshin knew that also.  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
He couldn't believe what she had just told him, but then the words that she said when he first met her and then again these last few days seemed to ring in his head: 'We have a few things in our past that we don't want to talk about...' Kenshin stood up. And looked down at the courtyard. "You should go to bed you aren't fully well after what happened yesterday."  
  
Kaoru stood up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I'm not tired."  
  
Kenshin turned around and smiled, "I think we should get off of this roof before someone falls." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
* * *  
  
They eventually got off the roof and where standing on the ground. Kaoru cuddled up to Kenshin and sighed, "Thank you"  
  
"Hmm?" He said as he held her close.  
  
"I would have never told anyone about this until now." Kaoru closed her eye's maybe she was a little more tired than she thought.  
  
"I see... Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin looked at her. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He picked her up once again, and placed her in his room, but this time he lay down next to her and fell asleep himself.  
  
To be continued...  
  
____________________________  
  
AN: Well there ya go her secret's out, so what did ya think? (And the end was a little fluffy) Well don't worry there is still more to this story (like I would end a story here!) ...Hey what ever happened to Yahiko anyone notice he never showed up? 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: still don't own the series or the characters.*sniffle* Thank you everyone for reviewing!!!  
  
___________________  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Kaoru felt herself slowly wake up. 'How did I get in here?' she thought. Then she remembered, just the night or morning before rather, she had fallen asleep in Kenshin's arms. 'How embarrassing' she blushed and turned over and was face to face with Kenshin who was sound asleep and smiling. 'What?' She thought surprised to see him 'What is he doing in here?' He let out a little snore Kaoru smiled softly 'tired are we?' she thought sweetly; after all they have been through she decided against hitting him upside the head. She felt a weight bear down on her heart, 'Why is there still this pain inside my heart?' Kaoru got up as quietly as she could trying not to make a sound, but when she stood up a pain shot down her side and made her double over, she bit her tongue and refrained from screaming. 'Forget it,' she thought as she lied back down next to the slumbering Kenshin and closed her eyes once again.  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
He was walking home from his long night out when a tall skinny man came running up to him.  
  
"Do you live at the Kamiya Dojo?" The man said seeming out of breath.  
  
Yahiko became apprehensive "...Yes" he said cautiously, fearing the worse.  
  
"This is for the Owner" the man said handing him a letter.  
  
Yahiko glanced down at the letter and then looked at the man. "Did you read this letter?" he asked realizing something.  
  
The man shook his head. "No—no I didn't"  
  
"So you gave this to me not knowing for a fact if I was or was not an actual member of the Kamiya School?" He said starting to lay into the man, "You ran through town and spotted some random person who just happened to carry a bokken and walking in that direction, and asked him if he was a member of the school rather than going to the school and to the teacher herself!?"  
  
The man looked at him confused "So are you a member of the Kamiya Dojo?"  
  
"Yes" Yahiko gave up exasperated at this mans foolishness. And without another word he walked off still not believing the stupidity of the man.  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
She lay on her side still half asleep (the pain had gone away and she even forgot about it) when she felt something heavy curl around her side and the warmth of another body close to hers. 'Kenshin...' she thought dreamily as she let the full warmth of his body bathe over hers. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so content, then it struck her, yes she could, 'It was right before Kenji came back...' She heard Kenshin moan or grumble something and his grip around her tightened. 'He's dreaming' she thought. 'I wonder what about...'  
  
"KENSHIN!!" Yahiko yelled from outside the room sliding the shoji open with a bang "Kenshin I-" Yahiko stood in the door way staring at Kaoru who by then was wide awake, and Kenshin who was drearily starting to wake up from all the noise. Yahiko started to grin getting a look on his face "nice going stupid..." he said as Kaoru threw a vase at the young boys head.  
  
Kenshin rubbed his eyes like a little child "Mmm- what's going on?" he said in the middle of a yawn.  
  
"You little-" Kaoru said completely ignoring Kenshin, as she ran after the boy. She finally caught Yahiko and sat on him and started to hit him in the head.  
  
"Miss Kaoru you seem better this morning." Kenshin said seeing her beat up the unlucky child.  
  
Kaoru stopped punching the boy and blushed "Kenshin, I didn't even notice you were awake."  
  
"Grrr get off of me fatso!!!" Yahiko said struggling to get up.  
  
Kaoru hit him in the head one more time before letting him up. "Don't call me fat little Yahiko."  
  
Yahiko got up and ignored Kaoru's remark, "Some dufus gave me this letter, I think it's from Sano," He said looking at Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin looked at him as he handed him the letter. Kenshin looked at the address of the letter for a moment. "This letter isn't for me it's for Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru looked at him and grabbed the letter from his hands 'why would Sanosuke be writing me?' she thought as she looked at the letter. A realization came over her face as she read it, she smiled secretively and put the letter away.  
  
"What did it say?" Yahiko asked curiously.  
  
"It's nothing that concerns a child." Kaoru retorted slyly.  
  
Yahiko gave her a disgusted look.  
  
"Hey Yahiko where were you all night last night, we noticed that you never came in." Kaoru said as Yahiko turned to leave.  
  
Yahiko turned on his heals and looked at Kaoru "It's none of your business ugly." Yahiko stuck out his tongue and ran off.  
  
"Why you little—OW!! Hey Kenshin don't pull my hair!!" Kaoru yelled as she turned around to face Kenshin.  
  
"Miss Kaoru don't start running around just yet you still have bruised ribs and it isn't good for you to try to break them by running around like that." Kenshin smiled innocently as he still had a hold on her ponytail.  
  
"Kenshin, I'm fine the only thing wounded was my pride." She gave him a false smile, this wasn't true ever since she had gotten up she had felt a slight twinge in her ribs no doubt thanks to her brother.  
  
* * *  
  
The day seemed to roll by quickly, Kaoru didn't even notice the fact that Kenji had left early that morning (Kenshin and Yahiko thought it best not to point it out), although she did notice when he came waltzing back into the dojo later in the evening.  
  
"So what's for dinner?" Kenji said sweetly as if nothing was wrong between them.  
  
Kaoru ignored him; she felt her stomach sink as she thought of how long that she might have to put up with him. "Kenshin, how about going out for dinner? I don't feel like cooking and we haven't seen Tae for a while."  
  
"That would be nice." Kenshin smiled.  
  
"No." Yahiko said bluntly.  
  
"No?" Kaoru looked at him, "What do you mean no?"  
  
"I mean I don't want to go to the Akabeko can't we go somewhere else?" Yahiko seemed to panic. He acted like the world would end if they ate there.  
  
"Why? Did you get turned down by Tsubame?" an impish smile crossed her face. "It's too bad for you because we're going anyway."  
  
Yahiko didn't respond he just sat and glared at Kaoru.  
  
"That place is still around?" Kenji said trying to get into the conversation.  
  
Kaoru ignored him again, but this time Kenshin didn't "Yes, you are welcome to join us if you want-" Kaoru slammed her heel into Kenshin's foot. He winced in pain and fought back tears.  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe what he was saying, 'come with us?!' she thought 'I don't even want to be with in a hundred foot radius of him! Who does Kenshin think he is to invite him with us?' Kaoru looked at him; she noticed something in his eyes as he looked at her. She took a deep breath, and with full confidence that Kenshin knew more than she did, agreed with him through gritted teeth. "Yes if you would like to come with us you may, but you have to pay for your own meal I don't have enough money to support another person."  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
Kenshin looked at her, he was amazed that she was going to let him go with them, 'And I only invited him because I felt sorry for him,' he thought to himself. He sighed 'If she lets what happened eat away at her soul... she needs to confront him.' He couldn't help but feel he was beginning to meddle in other peoples business, 'I have become too nosy' he smiled at the thought.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Kaoru snapped as they walked to town, she was obviously still upset with what Kenshin had done.  
  
"It's nothing just a thought that crossed my mind." He replied ignoring her anger towards him. They had been walking some distance behind Yahiko and Kenji, who they themselves seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"Yeah sure, Kenshin why did you invite him?" She looked at him expecting some plausible answer.  
  
"I felt sorry for him..." he trailed off waiting for her to hit him or something.  
  
"Why?" she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well I-umm-" He was shocked that she was being so calm it scared him a little. "He reminded me of me when I first came here, someone who has a past and obviously wants to repent for their past."  
  
"How do you know he's doing that?" She stopped and stared at him.  
  
Kenshin turned around to face her, "I don't, but I do know he came back, and that he still cares about you and this place..."  
  
"How do you know?" she was getting frustrated 'he barely knows my brother!'  
  
"Because, he looks at you the same way that I do." Kenshin put his hand on her cheek. "Maybe someday you will be able to see it as clearly as I do now."  
  
Kaoru looked down as she fought back a tear 'How could my brother care? If he cared-' but she stopped herself. "Someday, but not soon." She looked up at him "Kenshin I-"  
  
"Hey what are you two waiting for!? we don't have all night!!" Yahiko yelled from the restaurant.  
  
"Yes?" Kenshin said looking back at her, ignoring Yahiko.  
  
"It's nothing, forget I even said anything." Kaoru blushed.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, what was in that letter from Sano?" Kenshin asked seeing that a change of subject was needed.  
  
"Well you see..." Kaoru said with an evil grin as they entered the Akabeko.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______________________  
  
AN: Wow I had some serious writers block on this story!! *wipes sweat off brow* I hated not having Sano in the story since he's so cute ^^. But since this takes place after he runs off (oops, sorry to those who haven't seen or read the whole series) I couldn't think of a way to put him in until just now Muahahahahahaha*cough cough*hahahaha!!!  
  
Well until next time *waves while running out the door* 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: still don't own the series or the characters.*sniffle* Thank you everyone for reviewing!!! Sorry for the delay, grrr writer's block is evil! So forgive me if this chapter isn't the best one I have written. But enough with the small talk go on and read the chapter!  
  
___________________  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
She stepped into the restaurant and smiled at him "The letter that Sanosuke addressed to me and was just a message that he wanted me to send to Miss Megumi, the letters to her seem to mysteriously come back so he sent it to me in hopes that I can get it to her." Kaoru rolls her eyes "So I think I will make a trip up to Aizu in the next couple of days and give this to her in person." Actually it was just an excuse to get away from everyone and talk woman to woman with someone.  
  
"Why didn't you tell Yahiko what it was if that was all the letter was?" Kenshin looked at her curiously.  
  
She blushed "because what the letter actually says," Kaoru leaned over and whispered something into his ear.  
  
Kenshin's face turned red as he started to laugh. "Well, umm good choice-I think-" he put a hand on the back of his neck nervously.  
  
Yahiko looked at them curiously, "Hey stupid hurry up and sit down so we can eat!"  
  
Kaoru shot Yahiko a death glare but did nothing. "Where's Tae?" she said looking around the busy restaurant.  
  
"She's been sick" It was Tsubame who had just appeared in front of them. "Hi Yahiko..." she blushed.  
  
Yahiko blushed but said nothing.  
  
"Yahiko stop being so rude and say something!!" Kaoru growled at him.  
  
"It's none of your business what I do or don't say ugly!" Yahiko stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
Kaoru glared at him tempted to throw her tea cup at his head but decided against her better judgment not to. "Tae's ill? Is she ok? I've never known her to miss work..."  
  
"Why do you have to be so meddlesome?" Yahiko said defensively.  
  
"What is your problem? I was just worried that's all!" Kaoru was getting as agitated as Yahiko looked. "Anyway I wasn't talking to you..."  
  
"Maybe you both should just drop it." Kenji said abruptly interrupting them.  
  
Yahiko sat down silently and Kaoru shot Kenji a look that rivaled Kenshin's 'battousai glare'.  
  
Sensing her tension and her borderline murderous intent Kenshin tried to change the subject and get the heat off of Kenji as fast as he could. "Miss Kaoru why don't you have some beef pot stew it is good that it is." He smiled innocently handing her a bowl.  
  
Kaoru glared at him for a few minuets before sitting down and silently eating her meal. Though her eating didn't last long, "I-I think I'm going to be sick-" she said her face pailing as she ran out of the restaurant.  
  
Yahiko looked at Tsubame and whispered something into her ear and she nodded.  
  
"Yes I will, umm so are you gonna-"  
  
He stopped her abruptly "Yes"  
  
Soon Kaoru came back in looking a little less pail than before; Yahiko just stared at her as she sat down with a grimacing look on her face. "What's the mater with you?" he said looking a little less hungry than he was before.  
  
"I-I don't know what came over me." Kaoru looked at the three boys at the table who where all staring at her. "What!? Go on eat, eat."  
  
* * *  
  
They had finally finished dinner, as soon as they walked out of the Akabeko Kenshin looked back he noticed that Yahiko wasn't even following them.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kaoru looked at him concernedly.  
  
"I am going to stay back a little-"  
  
"To see what Yahiko is doing?" Kaoru said finishing his sentence "You know that you are becoming more meddlesome these days." She smiled at him as she walked off.  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
He walked into the shadows of the night, listening to what turned out to be a conversation between Yahiko and Tsubame.  
  
"...Yahiko you haven't told them yet have you?" she said her voice sounding surprised.  
  
"No, and I wont either, they don't need to know," His voice sounding apprehensive.  
  
"But Yahiko, Tae told you to tell them!"  
  
"Don't worry about what I do, it's my business not yours!" he sounded a little more agitated.  
  
"Yahiko, Tae told you that if you didn't tell Kenshin and Kaoru that you were watching over the Akabeko at nights that she would fire you and you wouldn't get paid! I thought that is why you took this job in the first place-" Tsubame now sounded as angry as Yahiko.  
  
"Tsubame listen the reason I haven't told them yet is because I didn't want them to worry, I mean if they knew I was out here all night watching for that Jerk that hurt Miss Tae..." His voice seemed cool and calm now.  
  
'Miss Tae was hurt?' Kenshin thought 'this is peculiar that this is happening now...'  
  
Tsubame sounded afraid "...Yahiko please I beg you tell them."  
  
"I will once-" but he was interrupted by a crashing sound "Tsubame stay here!" he said as he ran off.  
  
'I think I will keep an eye on him, but just for tonight.' He thought as he followed him silently around to the back of the Akabeko.  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
He ran to the back of the building to find a large man looking around he seemed to have had too much sake. "Hey you!" he yelled "what are you doing back here?!"  
  
"What's it to ya?" the man slurred as he came up to Yahiko the strong smell of sake apparent on his breath.  
  
"You are trespassing on private land and I wanna know why your drunken ass is here!" Yahiko blurted out bluntly.  
  
"Why you little punk." The large man brought down his arm and struck Yahiko. There was nothing Yahiko could do, the man's arm was the same size as his whole body and he couldn't dodge or block it in time. Yahiko flew against the wall and hit with a sickening crack. The large man started to advance like a bull towards the unconscious boy  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
He decided that this was as good of time as ever to step in. Yahiko couldn't be totally mad at him if he was unconscious.  
  
"Stop" he said in a monotone voice.  
  
"What *hic* is a scrawny guy like going to do about it?" the large man stopped in his tracks and stared at the much smaller Kenshin.  
  
"Let the boy go and leave this place and nothing will happen." Kenshin said very calmly.  
  
"Ha! You think that a small *hic* man like you could stop me?" The man swooped down his huge hand that was now barreling towards Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin easily dodged it 'this man is purely brute strength and nothing more,' he thought. 'But he needs to be stopped. He is to dangerous like this.' He glanced over at the seemingly unconscious Yahiko.  
  
The large man ran towards Kenshin again this time the man had found a steal bar somewhere and was using like a sword, his moves where clumsy and easy to predict. Kenshin jumped to evade the blow and then he brought his own sword down upon the man's head sending the man crashing into the hard dirt ground.  
  
"I told you we should have done this peacefully. But I guess we loose our since of better judgment when we are drunk don't we?" Kenshin walked over to Yahiko who was propped up against the wall.  
  
"Kenshin!" a voice said behind him sounding surprised.  
  
Kenshin turned around to see Tsubame and the police chief behind him looking a little surprised at the scene. It was a little odd seeing Kenshin bent over an unconscious child and behind him an extremely large man with his face plowed in the dirt. Though how ever odd it may be it wasn't surprising.  
  
"Is he alright?" she said looking at Yahiko as the police chief and other officers struggled to carry off the large (unconscious) man.  
  
"Yes" Kenshin said looking Yahiko over. "He just has a bump on his head and most likely a bruised ego." Kenshin smiled he knew that Yahiko had been awake for a while.  
  
"Kenshin?" Yahiko mumbled looking up at him with one eye. "Why..." but he passed out again.  
  
"Tsubame" Kenshin said as he picked up the little boy. "It looks like Yahiko won't be guarding the Akabeko tonight, but don't worry I think he'll be back." Kenshin smiled at the little girl.  
  
"So you aren't mad at him?" She looked at him a little confused.  
  
"I'm not- but, I am not the one he should worry about being mad at him, Kaoru on the other hand..." Kenshin started to walk off towards home. As he started to get closer he noticed that Kaoru and her brother were talking on the bridge. 'Kaoru talking to Kenji?' he thought, 'This can't be good' he shifted the weight of the little boy on his shoulder and walked apprehensively towards them.  
  
To be continued...  
  
______________  
  
AN: So what are your thoughts about Sano's letter to Megumi?  
  
Sorry about this chapter I know it wasn't the greatest. The next chapter will be what happened to Kaoru and Kenji while Kenshin was away. It would be what I like to call a 'pivotal chapter.' ^^ so don't be upset by this chapter the next one will make up for it ^^  
  
*waves* see you all soon. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: still don't own the series or the characters.*sniffle* Thank you everyone for reviewing!!! Here we go on with the story!  
  
___________________  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
They had finally finished dinner, as soon as they walked out of the Akabeko Kenshin looked back and noticed that Yahiko wasn't even following them.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kaoru looked at him concernedly.  
  
"I am going to stay back a little-"  
  
"To see what Yahiko is doing?" Kaoru said finishing his sentence "You know that you are becoming more meddlesome these days." She smiled at him as she walked off. The night breeze whipped across her face, she shivered and looked up at the few stars that where twinkling dimly in the early evening.  
  
"They're pretty aren't they?" said a deep voice from behind her.  
  
Kaoru whipped around to face Kenji. "What do you want?"  
  
He looked at her seriously "We haven't had much of a chance to talk since I came home-"  
  
"This place is no longer your home you fore fitted that when you left." A small twinge of anger that had been buried for a while was starting to surface again, but she ignored it and walked on.  
  
Kaoru had already made it to the bridge before Kenji caught up to her. He grabbed her wrist. "We need to talk, there are things that you don't understand-"  
  
She wrenched her arm from his grasp. "Understand?!" she yelled. "No, I think you don't understand, you have no idea what I went through." Tears started to well in her eyes.  
  
"You left us..." her voice cracked, "You left me... Most of all you left mother-left her to die. I found her-" she said this through clenched teeth. "I found her, but it was too late. Do you know what that is like to see her like that?" She closed her eyes. The picture was still fresh in her mind. "You left, the time I needed you the most and you weren't there-"  
  
"I-"  
  
"You will not interrupt me, you owe me that much." She said furiously.  
  
Kenji fell silent at the look of her face and let her continue.  
  
"I was alone." she was shaking uncontrollably with anger, "Father didn't make it home in time for the funeral, but you wouldn't know weren't there. He asked me what happened to you. Do you know what I told him?" she looked him straight in the eye, he had a sincere look on his face was it pity that she saw in them? "I told him that you left after the funeral that you just couldn't handle it. He believed me, he understood, he didn't blame you, not like I did. I knew that if he ever found out what happened, what really happened, it would tear him apart." She clenched her fists. "I don't know why I lied, but I did."  
  
She sighed. "It wasn't long until you came waltzing home and father was just so happy, he was so proud, proud of the stories and treasures that you brought from far away places, I kept quiet I hoped that maybe you would stay and for a while." She laughed at herself, "At one point I started to believe you would. I started to heal, started to trust you again.  
  
"It was a cold morning when father died. You didn't stay long did you? As soon as the news came of his death you were off again, but not before grabbing the deed to the dojo. I'm not stupid Kenji I know that's what you did..."  
  
"But you don't know why" Kenji said with a voice that made him sound like he was all knowing.  
  
"Do I need to?"  
  
"You at least owe it to me to let me explain what happened." Now sounding like he deserved a chance to talk.  
  
"I owe it to you!?" This was absurd, she owed him nothing.  
  
"You don't know why I left." It was his turn now he was going to tell her what really happened.  
  
"Yes I do. You left a letter and it said that you-"  
  
"That I needed to find myself?" he smiled meekly "come on Kaoru you have known me your whole life. You should have known that I didn't need to find myself. I was going to be the master of the Dojo we both know that was all I ever wanted to be. I left to protect you, and mother." Kenji shook his head he never wanted to tell her this but he thought that she needed to know.  
  
"Protect us!" This was getting more ridiculous by the minute.  
  
"Yes, father knew," Kaoru had a blank expression on her face as he said this, "Did you really think that he believed your lie? Kaoru you maybe good at some things but lying isn't one of them." Kenji looked at the water flowing under the bridge. "Mother didn't die from falling out of bed, like I led you to believe so that you wouldn't..."  
  
"What do you mean 'she didn't fall out of the bed'? Of course she did she- "  
  
"I kept myself from interrupting you I ask you to do the same for me." Kenji said sternly, "Kaoru there has been someone who was after the family and the Dojo."  
  
"Yes I know it was Goheh Hiruma but he-"  
  
"Who?" He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"This person killed father, whoever that Hiruma person was, was not the person I'm talking about, the man I'm talking about also killed mother. And now-" he looked at her. "And now he is after me."  
  
"I don't understand" Kaoru shook her head in disbelief, "Who is this person and why are they after you?"  
  
"If you would let me finish telling you, you wouldn't have these questions so please stop talking and let me finish." He had a frustrated look on his face. Kaoru fell silent and Kenji continued still looking down at the water below. "This person was after the family, and he won't stop until he gets his way." Kenji turned to face Kaoru once more. "Father had arrested this man's brother, and his brother was executed soon after... That man became consumed with anger and wanted to pay father back for what he did; he wanted to destroy what meant most to him. So that meant killing us. I couldn't save mother, but I vowed to protect you no matter the cost, so after he killed mother I made it look like she died of her illness instead of what really happened. And left leading the killer after me, he chased after me for a while but then he somehow landed in jail. That is when I came back home to see you and father. When I got word that he somehow escaped from jail it was too late he had gone after father... and killed him. He was after me once more, but somehow he wound up in jail again, so I took the opportunity to come back home and to see you and to tell you the truth."  
  
"Wha-" this was more absurd than she thought. "I don't believe any of this. Why then if he was after the family, why didn't he kill me? I mean I am right here wouldn't I have been like a sitting duck?" She glared at him again. "And how was mother killed? All that you have told me is that you made it look like she died of her illness."  
  
"It is all true." Kenji looked up at the stars, "He didn't come after you because he thinks you are dead. He thinks that you- the alive you- are just someone who has taken the dojo for yourself after father died." Kenji looked at her confused expression. "Do you remember how I was the one who told you to go and get mothers medicine and buy the supply of food?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, 'What if he is telling the truth? Why, why would he do all this?'  
  
"He came, I tried to stop him but it was too late, he had killed her," Kenji was now talking about their mother once more. "He strangled her and I could do nothing. I was helpless...I was too weak." His eyes looked misty. "He came after me, I lead him off and away from here before I doubled back to leave you the note and set everything up..."  
  
Kaoru felt a twinge in her heart; she looked down at the ground. "This makes no since do-do you even know who the person is?"  
  
Kenji nodded  
  
"What was his name?" If someone had killed her family she deserved to know his name.  
  
"Subaru"  
  
"Subaru?" She whispered that name it had become like a burden to her. Tears welled in her eyes once more. For so long she had blamed Kenji for everything and now she learns that for so long she had hated him for no reason.  
  
"Do not cry," he brushed away a stray tear. "I'm sorry that I ever caused you pain, I never wanted you to feel so alone. You are my only little sister and I would do anything to protect you-"  
  
She wrenched away from his hand once again. "Why couldn't you trust me?!" Anger filled her. "I have been alone for so long and then you come back and you think that you can just try to fill a void by just telling me something that you thought I deserved to know a long time ago and apologize for it!?" she was shaking with anger as she said this.  
  
Kenji could sense something. He looked away from her and noticed that off in the distance Kenshin was walking towards them. "You are right, I have been a horrible person, I will get my things and I will leave I feel that my welcome is well out lived here." He started walking but in the opposite direction of the Dojo, instead he walked up to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
Kenshin stood there looking curiously at Kenji who was walking towards him.  
  
"Let me take the child, I think my sister needs you more than he does." He whispered to Kenshin as he lifted his burden.  
  
Kenshin said nothing but looked over Kenji's shoulder to see Kaoru who was looking lost and confused as she paced back and forth on the bridge. He nodded agreeing with her brother; Kaoru obviously needed him more than Yahiko did.  
  
Kenji walked off, and passed by Kaoru without saying a word.  
  
'Miss Kaoru looks even more upset now than she did earlier.' Kenshin walked up to her and stared at her for a moment before she noticed he was there.  
  
"Kenshin!" she said before she buried herself in his arms and started to sob.  
  
"Miss Kaoru what is wrong?" Kenshin said as he put his arms protectively around her.  
  
She pulled herself away from him and turned her back to him. "Am I a horrible person?"  
  
"Haven't you asked me this before?" Kenshin looked at her with a warm smile.  
  
She turned around and gave him a faint smile, "Remind me."  
  
"I have said it before, and I'll say it again; you could never be a horrible person." His words sounded true and she could feel it.  
  
"What do you know." She said sarcastically  
  
"You're shivering, are you cold?" he put his arms around her tighter.  
  
"No-" she blushed a little her heart starting to flutter. "I-" but she stopped  
  
"What?" Kenshin looked at her but most of all he was focused on her soft lips that where quivering. Was it fear he saw?  
  
She started to tell him what Kenji told her. "Now that you know what happened I ask you again am I a horrible person."  
  
"No" he said taking the opportunity to kiss her lips.  
  
She pulled away from him only to breathe. "It's been a while" she whispered.  
  
"Yes it has," he kissed away a stray tear that was falling down her cheek.  
  
How could he make her feel so happy when only moments before she had been so miserable? It just wasn't fair; she couldn't help but think that she shouldn't be happy.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
She woke up the next morning in Kenshin's arms. She could hear sounds of rummaging in the next room. She got up as quietly as she trying not to wake Kenshin up. She noticed that the sounds were coming from her old room that was now occupied by Kenji who was busily packing things.  
  
"Ahem" She coughed standing in his open doorway.  
  
"Oh Kaoru, I was just getting my stuff." He gave her a faint smile "I guess that you won't have to worry about me coming around again." He tried to walk past her but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Kenji, I have never been good at apologies and well-" She looked at him nervously. "It has been a long time since I had a brother, and it would be nice to know what it is like to have one." She looked up at him. "That is if he is willing to stay."  
  
To be continued...  
  
___________________________  
  
AN: Didn't see that coming did ya? Like I said before I can be an evil little monkey *grins evilly*  
  
Kaoru: ok I know being nice to him was not in my contract. Battosaichick: I have said it before and I will say it again you don't have a contract! Yahiko: Yeah ugly so shut up already! Kaoru: *hits Yahiko with a bokken that appears out of nowhere* shut up little Yahiko! Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! Battosaichick: ///_^;; until next time *waves while running out door* 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: still don't own the series or the characters.*sniffle*  
  
Thank you everyone for reviewing!!!  
  
AN: hey to clear things up I still know that Kenji is the name of Kenshin and Kaoru's future child just trust me on this ok? It's ok if you are curious it just means you are reading my story and that's good for me!!! ///_^  
  
___________________  
  
Kenji was taken aback, she wanted him to stay? He didn't believe her at first but something in the way she had asked him made him believe her. He nodded and put his bags down.  
  
"Well-um actually I have to go out of town for a few days so you might have to wait, but then again I had to wait over two years so what's a couple of days?" Kaoru smiled meekly.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked curiously.  
  
"To visit a friend, I have something of hers, and I need to ask her to do something for me." Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at herself, 'I am gonna ask Megumi for something, I must be ill...'  
  
Kenshin appeared out of his room yawning "So you're going to visit Miss Megumi? Would you-"  
  
"No" she already knew what he was going to ask her, and she did not want him to come with her. "I think that you should stay here watch over Yahiko."  
  
Kenshin looked puzzled, 'She must be ill or something she is being nice to Kenji, I guess what he said to her must have really sunk in or something...'  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
Kaoru had left before anyone could say anything to stop her. "You want me to make it to Aizu before dark don't you?" she asked as she ran off.  
  
Kenshin spent half the day washing clothes and cleaning up the Dojo. It was late afternoon when he went to see if Yahiko had woken up yet. Kenshin stepped into the room to see Kenji sitting over the boy patting his head gently with a cool washcloth.  
  
"Ahh Kenshin, may I call you Kenshin?" he looked at the short red haired man.  
  
Kenshin smiled a little, "How's he doing?" He motioned towards Yahiko.  
  
"What happened to him? He's banged up pretty bad."  
  
Kenshin explained about the large man and how Yahiko was trying to protect the Akabeko and how he had started his job as the 'guard of the restaurant.'  
  
Kenji laughed, "I had a feeling that the kid was a little bigheaded. Well it was a good thing you didn't tell Kaoru, she probably would have smacked him around for being so foolish."  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but silently agree with him. He couldn't help imagining her chasing Yahiko around with a bokken repeatedly smacking him on the head. 'I wonder what she is doing?' he wondered looking at the sun beginning to set.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Kaoru walked into the town of Aizu as the sun was beginning to fall behind the hills; 'I just realized I have no idea where Megumi lives...' she looked around the street confused.  
  
"Looking for something?" said a gruff voice from behind her.  
  
Kaoru jumped before turning around to see a middle aged man behind a pottery booth, "Umm yes do you know where Megumi Takani lives?"  
  
"Last house on the left side of this street." He pointed down the road to a beautiful little home.  
  
"Thank you" she bowed. It didn't take Kaoru long she was at the house, she looked around it seemed at the moment abandon.  
  
Something was tugging at the sleeve of her kimono; she looked down to see a little boy who was looking at her with big curious eyes. "Are you looking for the pretty doctor lady?"  
  
Kaoru smiled at the little boy 'pretty is going a little far, but then again he is just a child so what does he know about true beauty' she thought. "Do you know where she is?"  
  
The little boy nodded innocently as he took Kaoru's hand and led her to an old looking home. As soon as they entered the house the little boy led Kaoru to a room at the end of the hall.  
  
Megumi was talking to another woman and holding a bottle of what looked like some kind of medicine "Minoru I thought I told you to-" but she stopped when she looked up and saw who he was standing next to. She turned back to the woman, "so just one a day and you should be fine."  
  
"Oh thank you doctor." The lady shook Megumi's hand as they both stood up.  
  
"I will be back in a few days to see how you are doing." She smiled as she left Kaoru and the little boy following behind. Megumi turned to face the little boy, "I'm done now, you can go see your mommy."  
  
The little boy nodded as he ran into the house. Kaoru watched as he disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru and Megumi sat in Megumi's house sipping tea and talking.  
  
"So why did you come all this way? Nothing's wrong with Sir Ken is it?" Megumi said looking at Kaoru as she drank her tea.  
  
"No, he's fine, I left him home to watch Yahiko and my older brother..." she trailed off as she saw how confused Megumi was, Kaoru as quickly as she could explained everything to her. "...So do you understand now?"  
  
"I would have never taken you for the type to forgive so easily." Megumi got an evil look on her face, "so why are you really here, I know it wasn't to tell me about your brother."  
  
"I had to give you this letter that Sanosuke sent you, and I have a favor to ask of you." Kaoru blushed as she handed Megumi the letter from Sanosuke.  
  
Megumi read the letter over as started to laugh as she read it. "Stupid Rooster Head." She looked at Kaoru, "Did you read this?"  
  
Kaoru nodded, "Funny isn't it? I still can't see Sanosuke being the midwife to a cow; however I can see him not knowing if it was a boy or a girl." Kaoru started to laugh, "And then he brags about it to you, who would have thought?"  
  
"Not me..." Megumi looked at her for a minuet. "Kaoru you said you have a favor to ask of me, what is it?"  
  
Kaoru's face turned serious. "Yes um-I haven't been feeling well lately and I was wondering if you could help me..."  
  
Megumi looked concernedly at her "What kind of help?"  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
Kenshin and Kenji where eating a well prepared meal that Kenji had made himself.  
  
"Kenshin, how can you stand my sisters cooking?" Kenji asked as he took a sip of some tea.  
  
"It grows on you after a while."  
  
"No it doesn't, I ate her food for 3 years and I never got used to it." Kenji got a disgusted look on his face as he thought of those three starved years. "You have to be pretty strong willed person to withstand her food."  
  
Kenshin laughed "You give me too much credit."  
  
"Damn, you're too humble!" Kenji looked frustrated.  
  
Kenshin just laughed.  
  
"Kenshin" Kenji's voice turned serious, "What is your relationship with my sister?"  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin's face turned red. 'This is random, is he interrogating me?'  
  
"Do you love her?" Kenji's face turned terrifyingly dark.  
  
'Is that look hereditary? That is even scarier than Kaoru's glare,' Kenshin scratched the back of his head "Umm-I-er I mean..."  
  
"If you ever hurt her I'll kill you."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
To be continued...  
  
______________________________  
  
AN: Hehehe poor Kenshin stuck with an overprotective brother, looks like he's gonna be in for an interesting few days.  
  
Kaoru: So authoress how did Sano do with those cows?  
  
Battosaichick: quite well, he still doesn't know if it is a boy or girl though.  
  
Sanosuke: (yelling from the middle of nowhere in China) IT'S A BOY!!!  
  
BC: Maybe he does know what it is...*waves* 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: now if I owned the series would I be writing this? *rolls eyes* Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
________________________  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
It was late morning and Kaoru woke up feeling a little exhausted after the battery that Megumi put her through the day before. 'I'm glad to be going home three days here is to long.'  
  
"So you are going to leave today?" Megumi asked as Kaoru walked out of her room.  
  
"Yes, I hate being gone to long I think that every one at home may be running out of money and food soon." Kaoru smiled, 'they have no idea where I hide my money.'  
  
"A friend of mine is heading into your town and I will see if he can give you a ride." Megumi looked up the road. "I will know the results in a few days and I will send them to you."  
  
Kaoru nodded, "Thank you, Megumi."  
  
An old man soon pulled up in a cart "So young lady are you headed home?"  
  
"Dr Genzai?" Kaoru looked at him amazed. "What are you doing in Aizu?"  
  
"Oh I just had to see how the young doctor was doing." Megumi smirked behind his back. "So are you ready?"  
  
Kaoru nodded as she jumped in the Cart next to him, "Thank you Megumi, Hopefully I will hear from you soon."  
  
"Maybe..." Megumi said as she watched them ride off.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
It had been three uncomfortable days, Yahiko finally woke up the first night Kaoru was gone, and his attitude had returned with him.  
  
"Where did ugly go?" was the first thing he said when he noticed she wasn't there.  
  
"My sister, she has left and will be back soon." Kenji smiled.  
  
"Yahiko, I'm going to have to tell her what you have been up to every night." Kenshin said as he entered the room. Kenji half glared at him, when he saw Kenshin.  
  
"What! Come on Kenshin, why!?" Yahiko sat up in his bed.  
  
"She is your teacher, and you are her charge, unless you want to tell her I am going to have to..."  
  
"Alright I'll tell her, but just so you know I was doing it for Tae," Yahiko laughed at himself a little, "I wanted to do something, I'm tired of ugly paying for everything!"  
  
Kenshin patted his head, "You are growing up." Kenshin got up and left the room.  
  
"Kenshin-" it was Kenji who had followed behind him, he coughed. "About killing you-"  
  
Kenshin laughed "look I-"  
  
"I meant it" Kenji was glaring at Kenshin, even though Kenji knew who Kenshin was, even with his past, Kenji was still threatening him.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin was taken aback by Kenji's blunt persistence. "Kenji- I would never hurt her I would rather die first."  
  
"Well that's good, you just remember that."  
  
'Heh' Kenshin laughed inside. And the mood stayed like that until Kaoru returned three days later.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
She arrived at the dojo in the middle of the day, 'it feels cold around here.' She sighed "I'm back!" she yelled looking for a sign of life, but no one was there. 'Hmmm I wonder where they all have gone...' she looked around and saw a note sitting on the counter in the kitchen.  
  
-Kaoru, if you get home while we are out; we have found your hidden stash of money and are shopping for food and having lunch at the Akabeko, thanks. ...Kenji, Kenshin, Yahiko  
  
'Men' she thought, 'well It's not gonna stop me from having a nap.' She lay down on her bed and went to sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Unknown to Kaoru a man had been watching her every move since she had gone to Aizu; and was now watching her as she slumbered. "Soon" the man whispered "now that I know your secret, it will all come together soon." He disappeared into the shadows as the boys walked up to the dojo.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
"I don't like the idea of us spending Kaoru's money," Kenshin said as he packed some tofu and a few tea bricks.  
  
"We were running low on food, what did you want us to do starve?" Kenji said as he shifted a bag of vegetables and spices.  
  
"What are you worring about anyway Kenshin?" Yahiko said, "It's not like she's gonna do anything about it."  
  
"I still don't see why we had to eat at the Akabeko though," Kenshin stepped into the dojo, 'there's another presence here.' His eye's narrowed as he looked around.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kenji asked as he went inside, "Ahh it look's like my little sister is home."  
  
"But where is ugly then?" Yahiko put down a bag of miso.  
  
Kenshin felt a little twinge of fear come across his face, 'it couldn't be-' he ran down the hall apprehension building as he looked in every room, he finally came to his own and opened the shoji. He sighed, relieved to see her lightly snoring on the futon.  
  
Yahiko walked in behind Kenshin "Pathetic," he said as he started to stretch her mouth around and plugged her nose, "Come on ugly wake up!"  
  
"I wouldn't do that-" Kenshin began to say but it was too late Kaoru slapped Yahiko on the head with her bokken that had somehow appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Yahiko fell to his knees. "Jeeze, you just reopened the damn cut!"  
  
Kaoru eyed him, "Cut from what?"  
  
Before Yahiko could open his mouth Kenji chimed in, "So how was your trip?"  
  
"Good, about as good as it can get when I visit Megumi." Kaoru got up and walked out of the room. "So you found my money stash." She glared at Kenji  
  
"It wasn't hard; in the 18 years that you have been alive you haven't changed your hiding spots." Kenji grinned proud of himself  
  
"I hate you." She said unconvincingly.  
  
* * *  
  
It had been a few days and somehow the topic of Yahiko's night patrols at the Akabeko had not come up, nor had anything about what Kaoru had done at Aizu. Nothing at least until Dr. Genzai got a letter from Megumi.  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
"Kaoru," Dr. Genzai said as she entered his house.  
  
"You wanted to see me Dr. Genzai?"  
  
"Yes" He said looking a little grave, "I got a letter from Megumi, it's for you," He handed her the letter. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to read it."  
  
She read the contents before putting a hand over her mouth. She looked up at the doctor, as tears came to her eyes as she crumpled up the letter. "I- "  
  
"I know" He said with comforting smile.  
  
Kaoru was pale as she walked home she was shocked, 'I have to tell Kenshin but how?' she thought, this was something that would change their lives forever and what was she supposed to say to him? 'I need to talk to my brother...'  
  
When Kaoru got home the first thing she did was look for her brother. "Kenji I need to talk to you." She said when she found him sitting on the porch lazily taking a nap.  
  
"Huh?" He looked at her confused.  
  
Kaoru pulled him into his bedroom. "I have something to tell you but you have to keep this the utmost secret."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Promise me." She looked at him with deep meaningful eyes.  
  
"I promise..."  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin was doing laundry when he saw Kaoru pulling Kenji into his room. Curiosity overtook him when he saw a look in Kaoru's eyes that made him concerned, this time he knew that look was fear. He walked up and leaned silently against the wall and listened to them.  
  
"I'll kill him." Kenji exclaimed, it sounded like he was pacing the room.  
  
"Kenji no" Kaoru said exasperated.  
  
"How did this happen!"  
  
"What do you mean 'how'? I think you know how."  
  
"I swear I will kill him."  
  
"Kenji, you can't kill Kenshin, even if you could, I'd come after you next."  
  
'Why are they talking about me?' Kenshin thought to himself  
  
"Kaoru you have to tell him!"  
  
"I know, I know, but how?"  
  
"What do you mean 'how'?"  
  
"Just tell him" Kenji put on a girly voice, "Kenshin I'm-"  
  
"It's not that simple..." She interrupted sounding a little upset, "I-I'm afraid..."  
  
"Afraid, of what?" he sounded confused.  
  
Kenshin thought the same thing, 'why would she be afraid?' the suspense was killing him. He was about ready to burst through the shoji and ask what was going on, but he knew better.  
  
"...Kenji what-what if he-" She stopped herself. It sounded like she was crying now, "What if I'm left alone again?"  
  
"I'll kill him."  
  
"Enough with killing him alright!" she said furiously.  
  
"Just tell him. if he loves you, truly loves you, nothing else will matter, and you have nothing to worry about." He said lovingly.  
  
The sound of foot falls sounded as some one was going towards the shoji. Kenshin took this opportunity to sneak off quickly back to his laundry.  
  
Kaoru walked up behind him. "Kenshin, how about going to the Akabeko for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, just let me finish this last Kimono." He held up one of her old ones.  
  
"Good, then you're paying since you guys spent all my money" she said as she walked off.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin knew this would all come back to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Her mind was racing as she tried to put together the words to tell Kenshin that she had something that would change everything. She didn't touch any of her dinner her stomach was turned inside out and she felt like she was ready to be sick.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kenshin said noticing how pale she looked.  
  
"Yes" That was a lie and everyone knew it. Everyone that is, but Yahiko who was to busy in the back of the restaurant talking to Tsubame and Tae.  
  
* * *  
  
When they all had finished eating and were walking home Kaoru stopped. "Kenshin-"  
  
"What is it?" he asked  
  
"Nothing-" she smiled a little and extended her hand to him. As he took it in his own she smiled "Follow me..." she said as they walked off the path.  
  
To be continued...  
  
___________________________  
  
AN: Well, well, well what's gonna happen next... *evil grin*  
  
Yahiko: So why can't I know about Sano's letter? Kaoru: Because you're too young and you won't understand. Kenji: Then why won't you tell me? Battosaichick: Because you are too old. Kenji: But Kenshin is way older than I am and he knows! Kenshin: I'm not that old! Bc: Ok lets clear this up Yahiko your too young, Kenji your too old, and Kenshin you're too cute! Ok that's enough from me *waves* 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: still don't own the series or the characters.*sniffle*  
  
AN: hey guys am I that transparent? ^.^; just kidding, thanks for reviewing keep it up!!  
  
_____________________________  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
They walked for what seemed like a while before Kaoru stopped under a Sakura tree.  
  
"Has Yahiko talked to you yet?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Talked to me? No, why?" she asked curiously  
  
"When he does go easy on him ok?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Kenshin..." but something caught her eye as she looked around, and then she smiled. "Look around, what do you notice?"  
  
Kenshin looked around "uh..." he stared at the fallen petals that littered the ground at their feet. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a soft glimmer; Fireflies. "Kaoru-" He understood, it seemed just like that night which seemed so long ago.  
  
"A lot has changed since then hasn't it?" Kaoru said as she leaned against the tree.  
  
"Yes" then a thought had crossed his mind 'but then again a lot hasn't changed...'  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What- what would you say if umm-" she stammered trying to find the right words.  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"Umm you know how I spent a few days in Aizu?" Kenshin just nodded as she went on. "You remember how you asked to come with me?"  
  
Kenshin was getting a little confused but he nodded and went along with it anyway.  
  
"Well you see, it's because I wanted to ask Megumi to help me with something..."  
  
Kenshin looked at her a little concernedly "Help you-"  
  
She interrupted him if she was ever going to tell him she couldn't let him interrupt "I umm well, you see she just sent me a letter and well I-"  
  
Kenshin worriedly put his arms around her "Kaoru is something wrong? Are you-"  
  
"No-no-" she blushed "It's nothing, nothing like that" 'what could he be thinking?' she thought. "You see I have been feeling a little strange lately, and I guess I wanted to know why so I asked Megumi to examine me while I was visiting..." She paused but Kenshin interrupted her again.  
  
"I don't understand" he looked at her a little more confused, 'if it wasn't "like that" then why did she need Megumi to examine her?' his mind was racing with possibilities, as he became a little more apprehensive.  
  
'It's now or never.' Kaoru thought, she took a deep breath, "Kenshin I'm Pregnant..."  
  
The words echoed in his head 'pregnant' out of all the things he was expecting her to say this wasn't it, "How?" He asked dumbfounded.  
  
"I think you know how," Kaoru blushed, "Kenshin, are you alright?"  
  
"Pregnant-" Kenshin looked pail and off balanced, "With a baby?" he said.  
  
Kaoru laughed, "With a baby," he was a little more shocked than she would have guessed but over all he was taking this quite well.  
  
"A baby?" he said still trying to grasp the concept.  
  
Kaoru pulled him close to her, "Yes, a baby."  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru, "So Kenji knows?"  
  
"Yes he-" Kaoru shot him a cold look, "Wait, how'd you know about- you were spying on us!" She flicked his nose, "how much did you hear?"  
  
"Well... your brother still wants to kill me." He said rubbing his nose.  
  
"Still?" she said inquisitively. 'What does he mean still?'  
  
"Nothing" then a thought crossed his mind, "Why did you think that I would ever leave you?"  
  
'So he heard that-' She looked away feeling a little ashamed of herself. "I'm such a fool, I was afraid that- I don't know, that you would leave and I would be alone again, I've been out of my mind ever since my brother came back I couldn't help thinking that-" She laughed at herself. "But how stupid of me, you know, always jumping ahead of myself" she blushed and put on a false smile.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but laugh inside. 'Out of her mind would be an understatement.' Kenshin smiled at her, "I'm not going to leave, I am staying right here, with you." He brushed away a stray hair that had fallen in her face.  
  
'Damn you Kenshin stop saying the right thing!' she shook her head. "I'm such a fool- I just don't know what is going on in my head anymore."  
  
Kenshin kissed her forehead, "You're not a fool. Would I marry a fool?"  
  
"Yes you would- wait, what?!" she looked at him, 'did he just say what I think he just said?'  
  
"Would I marry a fool?" he said again, smiling at her pure shock  
  
"Kenshin..."  
  
* * *  
  
A dark leering figure stood not to far away listening to the private conversation.  
  
"My trump card" the figure whispered. "Kenji your secrets out, now you and that girl are mine." The figure laughed as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
A few days after Kaoru had told Kenshin she was pregnant, and a few days after Kenshin proposed to Kaoru, things seemed almost normal at the Kamiya dojo, or at least as normal as things would ever get.  
  
"YAHIKO!!!" Kaoru screamed looking for him; she had become irritable lately (but that was no doubt an effect of being pregnant). Her face was getting redder as she marched around the training hall waiting impatiently for him to show up.  
  
Yahiko had been sleeping on the roof, hoping that Kaoru wouldn't spot him up there.  
  
"Yahiko." A voice whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yay waddya want?" he grumbled as he opened one eye to see Kenshin staring at him.  
  
"If you don't get down for practice Kaoru is going to beat you up and then make you clean the dojo again." Kenshin smiled his innocent smile and then he said; "You haven't told Kaoru yet have you?" Kenshin was referring to Yahiko's night patrols at the Akabeko.  
  
"No, I haven't I will though, Miss Tae's paying me tonight and I am going to tell Kaoru when I give her the money." Yahiko sat up and sighed, "Hey Kenshin why is she so moody lately anyway?"  
  
Kenshin laughed nervously remembering that no one had told Yahiko yet that Kaoru was pregnant (not to mention Kaoru threatened to kill him if he told anyone). "Umm it's nothing she just has a few issues at the moment."  
  
Yahiko eyed Kenshin "Yay, well she doesn't have to take her anger out on me, besides it's probably your fault anyway." Yahiko joked as he walked off towards the training hall where Kaoru was waiting impatiently for him.  
  
'You have no idea.' Kenshin thought as he watched Yahiko's retreating back.  
  
To be continued...  
  
_________________  
  
AN: I feel sorry for Yahiko, he never gets to know anything and he gets beat up by Kaoru all the time.  
  
Yahiko: Yay why doesn't any one tell me anything? And why does ugly beat me up?  
  
Kaoru: Maybe it's because you're so cocky all the time  
  
Yahiko: *sticks out tongue* Bite me ugly!  
  
Battosaichick: *holds Kaoru back with one hand and waves with other* well anyway until next time! 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: Now really if I owned the series (or those characters) would I be writing this?  
  
AN: Thanks for reviewing keep it up!! _____________________________  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
"Yahiko you're late!" Kaoru said throwing a bokken at him as he entered the training hall.  
  
Yahiko grunted as he began to warm up.  
  
"Kaoru," it was Kenji who was standing at the entrance to the hall.  
  
Kaoru walked over to him "What is it Kenji? I'm kinda busy." She motioned towards Yahiko.  
  
"Let me do today's practice." Kenji pouted trying to get Kaoru to let him.  
  
"Kenji I- don't pout! Fine, but you screw him up it's your blood." Kaoru walked out of the hall throwing her hands in the air as she thought, 'Why does he want to lead today's lesson any way?'  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
Yahiko wiped the sweat off his brow and watched as Kenji sat in Kaoru's spot "Why are-"  
  
"You don't want her interrogating you yet do you?" Kenji asked. Yahiko nodded, "Well good, now take your stance!" Kenji commanded.  
  
Yahiko scrambled to get back in place and started his first lesson with Kenji.  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Meanwhile Kaoru went to go find something useful to do. That is when she spotted Kenshin playing with Ayame and Suzume.  
  
"Ahh Kaoru, done with the lesson already?" he said while twirling Suzume around.  
  
"No, Kenji stole my student so I thought I would come out here and play with you guys." She smiled and picked up the girls ball and tossed it to Ayame, who immediately hit it towards Kenshin.  
  
"Yay Auntie Kaoru's playing with us!" Ayame Squealed.  
  
"Auntie Kaoru play, Auntie Kaoru play!" Suzume jumped around excitedly.  
  
"Alright let's play..." Kaoru smiled deviously, "Keep away from Uncle Kenshin!" she snatched the ball from him and ran off.  
  
"YAY!!" the girls squealed as they ran after her.  
  
"Oh no I'm gonna get the ball" Kenshin laughed as he chased after them.  
  
"Auntie Kaoru throw it!"  
  
"Suzume catch!" Kaoru tossed the ball lightly to the little girl and stuck her tongue out at Kenshin as he stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Hehehe, Auntie Kaoru fooled Unca Kenny!" Ayame laughed pointing at them.  
  
"That she did." He said smiling at the little girl.  
  
Kenshin laced his fingers together with Kaoru's as the watched the girls play with the ball. Kaoru sighed dreamily. "What are you thinking?" he asked.  
  
"That someday our little child will be playing just like Ayame and Suzume are right now." Kaoru put her hand on her stomach and sighed. 'I can't believe there is something growing inside me...'  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
When darkness fell Yahiko snuck out of the dojo and headed towards the Akabeko not knowing that he was being followed by Kaoru.  
  
He arrived at the restaurant as the last customers were leaving. "Miss Tae, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes I am Yahiko, thank you." She smiled at the boy. "Tsubame is in the back if you wanna talk to her."  
  
Yahiko smirked and walked back to the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Little Yahiko!" Tsubame said happy to see him.  
  
"Don't call me little!" he said face turning red.  
  
"Sorry," Tsubame blushed. "Have you told Kaoru yet?"  
  
"No but at least Kenshin knows right?" Yahiko said.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
While Yahiko was in the back talking to Tsubame, Kaoru walked into the restaurant and found Tae she then asked her why Yahiko was there.  
  
"Don't you know Miss Kaoru?" Tae said looking confused at her.  
  
"Know what?" Kaoru eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Yahiko has been watching over the Akabeko for me at night because someone robbed it about a month ago." Tae was shocked that Yahiko hadn't told Kaoru like she had asked him to.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I told him to tell you, or he couldn't work." She shook her head. "Yahiko, could you come here for a moment!" she yelled to the boy.  
  
"What is it Miss... Kaoru!" he jumped when he saw Kaoru standing next to Tae tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"I thought we had an understanding." Tae looked disappointedly at Yahiko.  
  
"But I told Kenshin!" Yahiko said shocked.  
  
"Wait Kenshin knows!" Kaoru chimed in, a twinge of anger went across her face. 'And he didn't tell me! He is going to get an ear full when I get back.'  
  
"Well be that as it may, Yahiko I can't let you work anymore, I'm sorry you didn't tell Kaoru like I told you to." Tae sighed.  
  
"Can I at least get paid for what I have done?" Yahiko said feeling a little angry at himself and at Kaoru for following him.  
  
Tae smiled and handed him a small pouch of money. "Now go home, both of you."  
  
* * *  
  
They were walking through the streets of the city when Kaoru stopped and said something. "Why couldn't you tell me?" She looked at Yahiko seriously as he turned around to look at her.  
  
"I just didn't!" he said a little annoyed.  
  
"Why?" she persisted.  
  
"I didn't want you to make fun of me!" Yahiko's face turned red and he told her the truth, "I wanted to pay you back, for everything that you do..." he felt his pride take a blow.  
  
Kaoru smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to pay me anything. Yahiko, why did you want to?"  
  
"Jeeze cant I say thank you!?"  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Isn't that sweet." Said a dark voice from the ally.  
  
"Who are you?" Kaoru jumped, and squinted her eyes straining to see the persons face.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare." The person stepped out of the shadows. He was Tall and muscularly large, with a scar across his eye. "You are a Kamiya aren't you?" he laughed darkly, "Looks like I found my pray."  
  
"Subaru..." Kaoru whispered, she felt the fear rising in her heart, 'how-'  
  
"So you do know me." He stepped forward again. "That will make it easier for me." He started to run towards Kaoru, but Yahiko stepped in front of her and taking Subaru's blow.  
  
"Yahiko!" Kaoru said but she kept her eyes on Subaru.  
  
The man grabbed her around the neck with one hand and picked her up off the ground. Kaoru felt consciousness slipping, 'No I won't give up, not yet-' She gathered he strength and kicked as hard as she could between the legs of the large man. He dropped her and she scrambled to get up but he jumped on her and pinned her to the ground, and twisted her arm behind her back, she cried out in pain.  
  
"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled trying futilely to stand up.  
  
"Yahiko, get out of here go get Kenshin and my brother!" She yelled as she man picked her up. She struggled to get away but the man struck her and she fell limp in his arms.  
  
"Kaoru!" Yahiko charged towards Subaru but he pushed him away like a fly and Yahiko slammed against a brick wall with a sickening crack. "No...Kaoru..." He said trying to fight with the urge to fall into darkness, he watched helplessly as the blurred image of the tall man walked off with Kaoru's limp body. Nothing was left but darkness.  
  
* * * Yahiko's POV:  
  
Yahiko slowly came too a few hours later. "Damn, my head," he grumbled rubbing his head. He looked around. "Oh no" he said when he saw no sight of Kaoru or the man. He stood up and a letter fluttered to the ground. He picked up the note and read it. His face pailed and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the dojo.  
  
He threw the door open, running down the halls franticly as he yelled "KENSHIN!!" he looked around "KENSHIN!"  
  
Kenshin who had been sleeping snapped his eyes open, "Oro?" He got up to see why Yahiko was yelling. By the time Kenshin got to Yahiko Kenji was already standing there trying to get the boy to speak.  
  
Yahiko spotted Kenshin and looked at him with a panicked expression. "Kenshin- Kaoru...ally...guy and then...attacked us...letter" He said incoherently tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Yahiko take a deep breath, what happened?" Kenshin said trying to get the boy to calm down.  
  
Yahiko took a deep breath and wiped the tears away, and told them what happened, "Kaoru and I were walking home from the Akabeko when this huge guy came out of this ally, I think Kaoru knew him, or at least knew his name-"  
  
"What, what was the name?" Kenji interrupted grabbing the boy around the shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Kenji calm down." Kenshin said putting a hand on his shoulder  
  
"I think she said 'Subaru'" Yahiko looked at Kenji's expression which had dropped and Kenshin's gaze narrowed. Yahiko continued, "He-he knocked me out and when I came too they were gone and all that was there was this letter." He handed the letter to Kenji who read it and then crumbled it up.  
  
"Damn it." He said breathing hard. Kenji dropped the letter and walked off and disappeared somewhere into the depths of the dojo.  
  
Kenshin picked up the letter and read it. 'Kenji, I found your secret, I know this woman is your sister, and the Battousai's lover. If you ever want to see her again you know where to go. –Subaru'  
  
Kenji appeared once again, this time totting a sword.  
  
Yahiko stared surprised at Kenji, "Why do you have a sword, doesn't the Kamiya Kasshin school prohibit real swords?"  
  
"It didn't stop my father, he was a sword bearing police man, and an imperial soldier," Kenji looked at the boy, "He died by his sword, and I will not be held back buy some toy of an idealist era, I gave up on my father's school, 'the sword to protect' how can I protect my sister from this man using a toy?" He shot a look at Kenshin, "Do you have some words to stop me?"  
  
"Not at all, but are you ready to sully your hands with another's blood? Even if it is for Miss Kaoru, even if it is for revenge" Kenshin looked at Kenji. "Are you ready for that responsibility?"  
  
"Who's to say I do not already carry that burden?" Kenji had a cold steely gaze.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "You know where Subaru is then?"  
  
"Yes, he is at the same place where I last saw him." Kenji's fist tightened. "He calls it 'The Depths of Hell' It is where he lives when he is not trying to kill me"  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Kaoru woke up to find herself in darkness, she felt ropes tightly holding her arms behind her, 'where am I?' she thought then it flooded back to her as she began to remember what happened. "Kenshin..." she whispered.  
  
"The Battousai isn't here to save you, my little flower," said Subaru's deep voice. She felt him kneel down next to her and cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"Why didn't you kill me?" she spat trying to move away from his grasp.  
  
"Because it is inconvenient to me, you see I want to destroy your brother, and to do that I not only need to kill him, but demolish his soul, and to do that I need you." He laughed manically "And if I destroy the Battousai's soul as well, then all the better for me, but to do that I need to wait until they are present to kill you." Subaru got up and struck her across the face once more before setting out a bowl of watery looking soup. "This is your food; you get one serving a day." He laughed as he left. "Be happy I give you that."  
  
When Kaoru could no longer here his foot falls she forced herself to eat the food that he had left for her. It was an overly salty beef stew that made Kaoru feel sorry that she had even ate it, thirst consumed her as her dry throat made her cough miserably. She started to cry, how was she going to get out of this? How would she escape from this place, in the depths of hell?  
  
To be continued...  
  
_______________________  
  
AN: And now the fun begins. Yay now I am in the groove, chapters should be coming faster from now on (and some may be long too ^^) Well I have a sequel in the works for this story, mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Kaoru: What does she mean 'now the fun begins?'  
  
Kenshin: Yay I was having more fun-  
  
Kaoru: Don't even speak you aren't the one who is held captive in some dark dungeon!  
  
Kenshin: No but I am stuck with your brother, not to mention I am worried sick!  
  
Kaoru: *blushes* Awe you're worried about me?  
  
Battosaichick: *coughs* Yay ummm well anyway until next time *waves*  
  
. 


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: Now really if I owned the series (or those characters) would I be writing this?  
  
AN: Thanks for reviewing keep it up!! Yeah I know I am a little behind on updating I'm sorry about that. Now on with the story: _____________________________  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
She lay face down on the cold hard ground trying to think of how to get out of this place without getting killed first. A day (or what she judged to be) passed and she didn't hear anything of Subaru or her brother and Kenshin. She was starting to feel that it may be hopeless when she heard the creaking of a door open and the strong footsteps of Subaru walking towards her.  
  
"Here's your gruel, bird." He slopped another serving of the disgusting stew carelessly into her bowl.  
  
"Why?" she said hoarsely.  
  
"Why what?" He laughed "Why don't I put you out of your misery?" He bent down and put his face close to hers. "Well my little bird-"  
  
Kaoru bit her tongue the feel of his warm moist breath bathing her face was making her gag. "No," she interrupted him through gritted teeth. "Why did you go after my brother? You had your revenge a long time ago, why not just leave us alone?"  
  
"This is not revenge," He said darkly, "I am not out to seek that upon him, like he does upon me. I merely see him as a road block on the path to my goal."  
  
"And that would be?" She said trying to press on.  
  
"In time bird, in time." He patted her cheek, and got up to leave.  
  
"What then if my brother is a 'road block' what does Kenshin have to do with any of this?" she asked.  
  
He stopped and laughed. "Like your brother he is in the way, with him around I can never have what I want." Then he turned around and walked out of Kaoru's Dungeon.  
  
Kaoru smelled the rancid stew; it must have been the leftover of what she had the last time she ate it. It was cold, and had adopted a smell of old soggy meat and vegetables. She prayed that it wasn't laced with some kind of poison and then ate it. She had to keep her strength up. Even if this dehydrated her throat and made her sick, it brought at least some kind of nourishment to her and the child within her.  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks as she choked down the last pieces. 'Where are you?' she thought laying her head on the cold ground once again. 'Am I that far away?' She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, if no one came soon she would escape by herself, she wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
-The night Kaoru was kidnapped-  
  
Yahiko was very tense, he kept pacing back and forth with a stressed look on his face; he couldn't help think about what happened.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Kenshin said sensing his distress.  
  
"But I was useless, I couldn't even stop him, he swatted me away like I was some kind of bug." He clutched his fists. 'If I had only been stronger, if I could have only done something.'  
  
"Stop thinking like that" Kenji had just walked in overhearing Yahiko. "Talking like that will not get my sister back. I don't know about you but I am leaving as soon as possible." He glared at Kenshin and Yahiko they nodded in agreement. "Good, listen I have been to this place only once before, It's not far from here but still it is protected by natural barriers, and within the mansion are well laid traps and secret passages, it is not a mansion it is more like a death trap waiting to happen."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that; nothing's ever easy for us is it?" Yahiko said trying to smile.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day they set out to late the next morning. They would have left earlier but Kenji had seemed to disappear before they woke up in the morning.  
  
In fact Kenji had gone into town to get supplies for the journey. "Actually I didn't just get supplies..." He said as they walked to the edge of town, they were looking at two horses. "If we are ever going to make it there in this century we need these."  
  
Yahiko looked at the horse as if it were cursed, "I don't have to actually ride this do I?" He said backing away slowly.  
  
"Not afraid are you?" Kenji asked trying not to laugh at him, as he jumped up on the horse.  
  
"Umm..." he looked unsure at the horse as Kenshin offered him a hand.  
  
"You're going to have to ride with me, if you want to still come that is." Kenshin smiled at Yahiko reassuringly.  
  
Yahiko reluctantly climbed on the back of the horse (like he was going to get left out again), and as soon as he did they were off, and they headed towards 'The Depths of Hell.'  
  
* * *  
  
They traveled through forests which for years seemed to be untouched by man. The over growth would have been impossible if they did not have horses, it took them three days just to get through the woods; but finally they made it. They were now at the base of a cliff and on top of that cliff was Subaru's mansion.  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Kaoru lay sleeping uneasily after her second feeding. She opened her eyes hoping to be greeted by a light, but was disappointed by the consuming darkness. 'How long was I sleeping?' She wondered to herself. She tried to find some semi-comfortable position, but with her hands tied behind her back she had a hard time. She finally gave up and backed herself against a corner and propped up against a wall.  
  
She sighed uncomfortably when something crossed her mind and she shuddered at the thought. "I hope there are no rats in here..."  
  
Kaoru stayed in that corner for three more days unable to sleep. With only her thoughts to comfort her she stared into the darkness. She noticed that she had not been fed and her stomach began to feel the pains of hunger. 'Did he forget about me?' she wondered, but it was only wishful thinking, soon Subaru came back for another serving of food and a 'conversation.'  
  
"Don't worry bird it will end soon." He said darkly.  
  
"Why, you planning for Kenshin to come and make you realize how stupid you are?" She retorted venomously.  
  
"Tough words for such a pretty little bird." He said before laughing in her face "Who's to say that they are coming for you? If they were, then why aren't they here? I am not that far from Tokyo."  
  
Kaoru chose not to respond, she knew them better than that. "Why do you call me bird?" She asked.  
  
"Because like a bird, you are caged away." He replied simply.  
  
She glared at him as he walked off again. 'What is with that creep?' She had to get information out of him and if he left now she might not get another chance. "Why if the only death that mattered to you was my fathers" she took a deep breath "Then why did you kill my mother? And don't you dare tell me it was revenge."  
  
He stopped and turned around on his heel. "Why does that concern you?"  
  
"I think I have a right to know." She said darkly, "She was my mother and you took her away from me..."  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin, Kenji and Yahiko had reached the base of the cliff.  
  
"This is where Subaru is waiting." Kenji said looking up at a large mansion.  
  
"We have to climb that?" Yahiko said looking at the large face.  
  
"No, Kenshin and I have to climb it; you have to stay with the horses." Kenji looked down at him. "This man swatted you like a bug, you said so yourself. I can't put you in harms way, so wait for us, it will be your job to go to the police if we are not back in at least a day or so."  
  
"But-" Yahiko looked at Kenshin to overrule Kenji. But he didn't.  
  
"He's right, Yahiko, it's too dangerous." Kenshin looked up darkly at the mountain. "Let's start climbing; this may take us a while."  
  
"Then why did I come at all?" Yahiko clenched his fists, "Haven't I proven before that I am strong enough to handle myself?! You guys treat me like some kid, tell me why?"  
  
"Boy-" Kenji looked at him "I couldn't in good consciences leave you at the dojo by yourself, what if one of Subaru's servants came there after you? Subaru is no picnic, think of one of his servants, he picks only the most ruthless murderers. What if one of them went there and found you? I don't much like the idea of scraping your corpse off of the walls. And I don't think my sister would appreciate it either."  
  
Yahiko stood there still clenching his fists as he watched Kenshin and Kenji begin their ascent on the rock face and at the top a dark unwelcoming mansion was waiting them and inside, Kaoru who was fighting for her life.  
  
"This isn't fair!" Yahiko yelled as he watched them climb. 'I can't believe them, like I am in less danger here!' He kicked a small bucket sitting next him into the bushes. He went to retrieve it when he looked up.  
  
"Stairs?" he said out loud looking at a crude stone stair case that seemed to lead up to the mansion. Yahiko got an evil grin on his face 'I'll show them I can help out even if they think I am too weak.'  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
"She was my mother and you took her away from me..." She peered through the darkness straining to see his face.  
  
Subaru laughed at her, "I took her away from you? You don't know much do you bird?" He had what she would have guessed was a smirk on his face as he bent down in front of her. "You really want to know the truth? Do even think that you can handle it?"  
  
She glared at him "Tell me..."  
  
"You know I killed your father because he was the cause of my brother's death." Kaoru nodded, and he went on. "But do you think that was the only reason? Yes I loved my brother, who doesn't love their family? Though there was some one I loved more." He ran his hand through Kaoru's hair. "You know you look just like her." He said darkly  
  
"Your mother was beautiful, I loved her. But then there was your father, always there, A filthy man who lives by the stupid rule of the sword that protects, what kind of man lives that way preaching never to take life but does so himself? It's hypocrisy! I couldn't stand it."  
  
Kaoru felt a disgusted pain in the pit of her stomach; this was almost too much for her to listen to. "You no nothing about my father!"  
  
He grabbed the front of her kimono and picked her up; "This filth had been at fault for the death of my brother; but to have her, I could not take it!" he threw her down, "One like him did not deserve her, so I went to her; I was going to save her from him."  
  
"Save her?" Kaoru said "The only person she needed to be saved from is you!"  
  
He ignored her and continued, "That day that I killed her, I had gone to her and begged her to come with me." It almost sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "Do you know what she said? No of course you don't," He said painfully, "She said that she loved him, she loved that vermin, even though he was nothing but a filthy lie. It wasn't right. She deserved better, I begged her to come with me, but she said no. She said she had children that she loved that she lived for them. She would never leave them. She started to scream, I put my hand over her face to silence her up but she wouldn't so I pressed harder until she was finally silent, how was I to know that I had killed her?"  
  
She wanted to back right through the wall. "So why kill my brother?" She was trying not to show her fear but it wasn't working very well.  
  
"As I said your brother is also in my way." He said regaining his composure.  
  
"You said you wanted my brother and Kenshin to suffer, why?" She was milking this for all it was worth. He seemed to have no idea what she was doing.  
  
"Your brother has been nuisances to me, just like your father, a little flee that need's to be squashed. As for the Battousai, he, like your father does not deserve such a beautiful bird such as you." He stroked her face. "Be mine bird, you do not need the Battousai, or your filthy brother."  
  
Kaoru jerked her face out of his grip, "Never." She braced herself against the wall. "You, you are the filthy worm, how could you ever think that I or my mother would ever give ourselves to you?"  
  
"Well now bird, you wanted to know, knowledge comes at a price." He stood up and walked away once again, leaving Kaoru alone in her corner to cry.  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
It took them a while but they made it up the cliff and into the mansion. "Kenshin you go down and I will go up," Kenji ran off before Kenshin could argue against him.  
  
Kenshin wasted no time as he ran down into the depths of the mansion. 'So you are leaving me to free Miss Kaoru, while you finish your fight? You are as reckless as your sister.'  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
By the time he got to the top of the stairs he was sweating and out of breath, 'that was too high.' He looked at the tall building before him, 'I wonder where Kenshin and Kenji are?' He looked around not seeing them anywhere in sight. 'They must have made it inside already.'  
  
He snuck into the building not letting his guard down. Yahiko decided to go upstairs, 'They probably both went downstairs to go get Kaoru, that just leaves the upstairs and Subaru to me.' He carefully made his way up the stairs remembering what Kenji had said about traps.  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
She stayed for a few minuets in her corner thinking over what Subaru had told her and she was still in disbelief. 'He loved my mother? And hated my father because he had what Subaru could never have. Now he wants to kill my brother because he is the symbol of their love,' then she shuddered at what he had asked her, 'Give myself to him? And why because I am like my mother? How shallow is he?' She slammed her head against the wall behind her. "I can't stay here any longer I don't care if they're on their way or not I am getting out of here now. But how?"  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to think, 'Think, think, come on Kaoru you can figure something out.' She took a deep breath and coughed the rancid smell of the stew emanated from the clay bowl. 'A clay bowl, its crazy enough in just might work.' Kaoru scooted her way to the bowl and kicked it against the wall. 'Now if I can find a jagged piece,' her fingers finally ran across a piece that felt sharp enough, and she carefully picked it up and started to saw at the ropes. It was a tedious job the shard of the bowl started to cut her hands more than the rope, after a long while the ropes finally gave way and fell to the ground.  
  
For the first time in a long time Kaoru stood up, but only to fall back down, "Have I lost that much of my strength?" she laughed futilely. She stood up again and braced herself against the wall and felt her way through the darkness until she came upon a door. 'Probably locked,' she thought as she pulled the door, but to her amazement and regret it slammed right into her nose.  
  
"Damn!" she said holding her face, "that smarts."  
  
"I wondered how long it would take you," Said a dark voice.  
  
Kaoru looked up expecting to see Subaru but was wrong she looked upon a man with short black hair who was about as tall as Kenshin and had two swords in his belt.  
  
She looked at him feeling a little fear in her heart "Who are you?"  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
He crept up the stairs and into a hall of the mansion, 'I wonder where I am?' the thought looking absently at a picture. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up so he turned around to see nothing but the wall behind him had started to move towards him and had gained some spikes. He turned around to see that the other wall was the same way.  
  
'Interesting new development,' he thought. "So how am I going to get out of this one?" he said looking from one end to the next. The walls were closing in much tighter now and he was moments away from being a Yahiko- kabob, when something grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Kenji said as he pulled Yahiko into what seemed to be a secret passage.  
  
"I...uh...what I mean, it...um" he stumbled.  
  
"Never mind, you can't turn back now so you might as well come with me." Kenji said a little annoyed, "You're just like Kaoru, a head strong fool. Now I see why she chose to teach a punk like you."  
  
They walked on in silence for a while before Yahiko looked from Kenji to the sword.  
  
"You want to ask me something?" Kenji asked feeling Yahiko's questions edging.  
  
"Why, if you are of the Kamiya Kasshin School then why do you carry a sword? And um..." Yahiko stopped 'should I even ask him that?'  
  
"Who did I kill?" he said finishing his sentence. "Well I already told you what I felt about this sword it is also my father's sword mind you. And as for the person I killed." His voice grew very dark, "You can never say this to my sister, she has no idea of what I have done outside of going after Subaru."  
  
Yahiko nodded 'I can't see him killing anyone, especially since he wanted to be a master of the Kamiya Kasshin School.'  
  
"It was the reason I left the second time, I was attacked and I fought back." He stopped and turned around to face Yahiko "He was one of Subaru's servants, Tokyo had been teeming with them and I was watching very closely. Subaru was planning something big I could feel it. When one of his servants attacked me I fought back, I only had my father's sword that he had when he was one he was a sword bearing police. This sword," He motioned towards the one he carried. "I killed that man; it was either him or me." A spasm of pain went across his face. "I couldn't face Kaoru, and how could I lead the Kamiya Kasshin School, the school that preaches to give life if I myself have taken life?"  
  
"Umm..." Yahiko was at a loss for words  
  
"Exactly, now listen we are almost to the end of this passage we are going to have to sprint for the next one." He said walking on.  
  
"Do you have this placed memorized or something?" Yahiko asked still recovering from his story.  
  
Kenji only smiled meekly at him, "Yep"  
  
To be continued... ______________________________  
  
AN: Hey guys sorry again for the long wait, haven't been home for like two weeks, and it's kinda hard to type on a program when you don't have a computer in the immediate vicinity if you know what I mean ///.^;  
  
Yahiko: hey this chapter is longer.  
  
Battosaichick: well I had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
Yahiko (has stupid look on his face): Oh yeah-  
  
Battosaichick: well until the next chapter *waves* 


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: Now really if I owned the series (or those characters) would I be writing this?  
  
AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing! _______________  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
"Who are you?" She said to the dark haired man.  
  
"Just a humble servant of Master Subaru, I have been directed to play with you until your rescuers came." He bowed and grinned at her evilly.  
  
"Play?" She did not like the sound of that.  
  
The man smirked "defend yourself," he said as he tossed one of the swords that was hanging from his belt.  
  
"But-" she looked down at the Japanese sword.  
  
"If you don't pick up that sword consider your life to be over." He said as he fell into his stance and charged.  
  
Kaoru fell to her knees; the blade of the sword was only inches from her cheek and penetrated the wall behind her. "I thought you said you were going to kill me," she said realizing how close the blade was.  
  
"I can't kill you remember? I can only make you suffer." He laughed wrenching the sword from the wall.  
  
"That's comforting" she said sarcastically as she stood up. 'This is wrong...' Kaoru hesitated but she picked up the sword at her feet despite the feeling that she shouldn't.  
  
"Hmm" he hummed as he fell into his stance again and lunged towards her.  
  
Kaoru backed against the wall, trying her hardest to block his blows that came one after another. 'I can't keep this up,' she thought 'I have to take the offensive, but how?' Kaoru feeling the pressure finally found her chance, she ducked underneath his blade and rammed the hilt of the sword into his stomach.  
  
"Oh ho so the little Kamiya does fight back." He said as he stumbled back a little shocked that she had even defended herself, "Come on little Kamiya, let go of all of the restrictions of your foolish Kasshin School." He laughed again "Come on, kill me."  
  
She stared at him waiting for the next attack refusing to even lunge at him. He stood up and laughed at her again, "You know, you have rescuers who are on their way, to bad they won't make it past the master's traps." He taunted as he got ready to strike again.  
  
She glanced at the wall behind her 'I am blocked against this wall I can't dodge his attack again. But if I don't-'  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
He walked cautiously through the halls, preparing for any type of assault that may befall upon him. Surprisingly nothing happened. He looked around, 'Odd that such a place has no rooms but has hallway upon hallway. Did he design this place as some type of labyrinth?' He wondered entering another room and noticed that they were stairs leading down too another level. 'I wonder where the secret passages that Kenji was talking about.'  
  
It was as if someone was reading his mind as he thought this he noticed something was out of place in the hall. He saw that the wall was sticking out in a spot, and when he examined it he noticed that it was a door. 'Look's like some one is inviting me into the depths.' He thought walking through the door.  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
"What's the matter you look afraid." The man snickered.  
  
"I am not afraid." She said more to reassure herself rather than convince him  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that." He said as he charged forward.  
  
'He's leaving his right side open, but why? He seems skilled enough not to make a beginners mistake like that-' She thought as she changed her footing to that side but it was too late his sword seemed to burry itself deep into her shoulder pinning her to the wall.  
  
He twisted his sword before wrenching it out. "What's the matter did that sting?" He sneered seeing the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me?" she said falling to her knees "Or are you the one who is afraid?"  
  
"Fear has nothing to do with this," he raised his sword as to swing down for a final blow but stopped just before it made contact with her neck. "Think of it as a message. I am not the one who should be so lucky as to kill you, not yet." He bent down so she could see him eye to eye and then he smiled, "So you better go and deliver the message to your rescuer, deliver it and be sure to tell them to wait until then."  
  
He stood up and walked off though Kaoru did not know where her eye's started to blur as she in her pain stood up. She still clutched on to the sword in her hands 'I can't seem to let it go, even though there is no point in holding onto it, but why does it comfort me like this?' Blood trickled slowly down her arm, but she did not care; she had other things on her mind. She stumbled out of the hall still holding fruitlessly on to the sword. 'They're here, but where can they be?' She leaned against the wall to catch her breath, 'What will it take?'  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
He walked down the dark passage until it came to an end. 'well that was a short hall wasn't it?' he thought opening the door and walking into another corridor that was lined with paintings and a large crystal chandelier as the only light. 'Am I just getting myself more lost?'  
  
"What's the matter Battousai having a hard time finding the little bird?" Subaru appeared behind him smiling all the more evilly.  
  
"You're Subaru I presume." Kenshin said looking with a cold gaze at the much taller man.  
  
"Yes, and I presume you are looking for my little bird? Go further into the pit if you wish to find her, though you maybe to late, it would seem one of my men has broken the little birds wing." He started to laugh as he saw Kenshin look a little anxious.  
  
"Where is Miss Kaoru?"  
  
"My birds is somewhere close, but probably not close enough, you still have a ways to go and a lot of traps between her and yourself. But then again she doesn't know about them; and what would happen if the wounded little bird where to run across them in her state? Even if she were at her best she would never make it past them, my advice to you Battousai is to run to her before it is too late," Subaru was idly examining a dagger that he had pulled out of his sleeve. "I would hate to see such a pretty bird's blood staining more of my home." He kept his same evil grin and walked away through the door that he entered from. "Now I must take my leave I have someone else waiting for me to kill them."  
  
Kenshin ran off not letting Subaru's last comment faze him, Kenji could handle himself, for now. Kenshin was afraid of Kaoru's fate more so than her brothers personal battle.  
  
Kenshin was still amazed that he had not ran across any traps yet but was it just the calm before the storm? Kenshin was running down a long corridor when he stopped 'that smell... it's blood-' He felt a small twinge of fear as he entered the next corridor.  
  
"Miss Kaoru..." The corridor had the obvious signs of a struggle. Kenshin looked around for a sign of which way Kaoru may have gone. He glanced to his side and saw a dark abandoned room, it was small and it had shards of a broken bowl. He looked around 'Where could she have gone...' He looked down at the ground and saw a small trail of blood. He followed the trail in hopes that he would find his beloved Kaoru before it was too late for her.  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
Yahiko had been contemplating on what Subaru had told him. 'You can see in his eyes that he has killed, but he seems to have something in him that reminds me of something but I just can't place it...' Yahiko shivered, 'What am I getting myself into?'  
  
"Problems kid?" Kenji asked looking at him.  
  
Yahiko shook his head, 'Man what is it with people and being able to figure out what I am thinking?'  
  
They exited the secret pathway and started walking through one of the halls when a voice echoed from behind them.  
  
"So Kenji, come back for me to kill you?" Subaru was standing behind them with the servant that had attacked Kaoru at his side.  
  
"Where's my sister?" Kenji asked pulling Yahiko behind him.  
  
"You mean my bird? I don't know, I haven't seen her since I let Yoshiki here play with her." A short Chinese man walked out from behind Subaru. Yoshiki brandished a sword which still had blood staining its blade.  
  
"You bastard." Kenji gripped his sword ready to cut Subaru's servant down.  
  
'Blood?!' Yahiko thought, 'Kaoru- I hope Kenshin find's you soon...'  
  
"Now, now don't get so hostile, I won't let her die; she is very important to me and my plans." He smiled "You however, seem to be in the way, you know how I hate senseless violence but you just have to go."  
  
"What plans?" Kenji asked.  
  
"You are as inquisitive as your sister, but my plans are of no concern to you so you need not know about them." Subaru said smugly.  
  
"Is that so? Well then you need not know that I am about to cut your head off..." Kenji charged forward.  
  
"Fool" Subaru countered him with his dagger and pushed Kenji back, "How many time's must we go through this? Fighting and killing and winning and losing? How many of my Servant's have you killed now? Eight, nine? Yoshiki will fight you, he is my best servant now and if you can win against him then you can finally fight against me and I promise that I will kill you quickly."  
  
'Kenji said he only killed one person... was he lying to me?' Yahiko shuddered, 'what kind of person is he? I just can't figure him out'  
  
Yoshiki stepped forward, "This should be more fun than running your sister through. She doesn't put up much of a fight." Yoshiki brought up his blood stained sword to Kenji's eye level.  
  
"You'll regret that." Kenji said as he and Yoshiki squared off.  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
She stumbled through the halls using the sword as a balance, she was loosing more strength than blood, she couldn't figure out why. 'I can't give up now, they're here.' Kaoru stopped to catch her breath, 'He plans to kill Kenji, but why? What is it that he has against Kenshin?' Then she remembered what Subaru had said about her father having what he wanted, then that she was just like her mother.  
  
"But if that is true, then he thinks that-" it made her stomach churn if all of what he said were his true feelings then Kaoru was her mothers replacement and Subaru was just reliving his past, he wanted to destroy the people who had everything. Something didn't fit. She remembered him talking about Kenji being a road block in his plans if Kenji was a road block rather than the problem itself then what other agenda does he have?  
  
"My head hurts," she clutched her head. 'I have to stop thinking so much when I have lost so much blood.' She sighed. 'Kenshin where are you?'  
  
She stood up and was about to walk on when the hair on the back of her neck stood up, someone was behind her, as if it were an instinct she turned, the sword in her grip leading the way. Metal met metal as Kenshin brought up his reverse blade sword to block her.  
  
He looked at her with his same kind smile, "I thought you weren't going to use a real sword?"  
  
A deep feeling of relief filled her heart "Kenshin-"  
  
To be continued...  
  
____________________  
  
AN: Woohoo!!! Another chapter done, and yes a cliff hanger too I'm so evil sometimes, but don't worry still more to come ^^ well until next time *Waves* 


	17. chapter 17 'Meanwhile'

Disclaimer: Don't own , don't sue  
  
A/N: I thought I would break from what is happening to our main characters on 'Oh Brother' and get into what was happening back at the dojo while everyone is away.  
  
When I started this story I realized that I had forgotten something and well I figured out that it was Yutarou! So you know me I couldn't help but put him in here somewhere. And this does tie into the main story who knows it may become important to the sequel, but I haven't decided yet...  
  
EXTRA SPECIAL SHORT STORY!!  
  
MEANWHILE (featuring Yutarou and Saitou ):  
  
It had surprised Yutarou when he arrived for his lesson the Kamiya Dojo was deserted. It wasn't like Kaoru to not be there for practice, or Yahiko to not be there to greet him with his usual 'I'm still better than you are.' attitude  
  
"Where could they have gone?" he said aloud as he wandered around the abandon training hall and then to the main house, "I know they couldn't have forgotten about me, I am the only other student besides Yahiko, so where can they be?" Yutarou sighed and went into town, 'maybe they are out shopping...' he thought to himself. He searched the streets of Tokyo for nearly an hour when he decided that maybe the people at the Akabeko would know where they were.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Yutarou," Tae said sweetly as he entered the restaurant "You look troubled can I help you?"  
  
"Do you know where Kenshin or Kaoru is? They aren't at the dojo."  
  
"Oh dear you don't know do you?"  
  
"Know what?" He asked curiously, he didn't like Tae's worried tone.  
  
"Some man took Miss Kaoru, now Kenshin, Yahiko and Kaoru's brother are out to look for her." Tae said knowledgably. The only reason she knew was because Yahiko had talked to Tsubame and told her what happened, and that Kenshin was going to get Kaoru back.  
  
"Kaoru has a brother?" Yutarou was completely confused 'this is what I get for not being around often enough.' But it wasn't Yutarou's fault he had been ill the last week, you just can't help those kind of things.  
  
Tae explained all that she knew to him. She then suggested that since he was already there that he have some lunch. It was hard to say no to her she had a flamboyancy about her. "You're such a good business woman Miss Tae." He laughed as she brought him some beef stew.  
  
She smiled at him. "Awe thank you Mr. Yutarou."  
  
Yutarou decided it would be best if he stayed at the Dojo and watched over it. He didn't know how long they would be gone but he decided that he would wait for them. And so he waited day turned into night and night into day. It turned as such for three more days before there where any signs of anyone to come to the dojo, but for Yutarou to bad it was his misfortune, for it not to be the people he was expecting.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" said a tall and lanky man who seemed to be battered with dust from traveling.  
  
"Yes." Yutarou said as he got up, he had been lying on the steps in front of the gate.  
  
"Is this the Kamiya Dojo?" the man's seemingly gaunt face was almost hidden by the hat had been wearing  
  
"Depends on who wants to know." He said suspiciously.  
  
"My name is Noriama Daisuke. And I am here looking for Kamiya Kaoru's students."  
  
"Why?" Now this really was getting suspicious.  
  
"I have been ordered to kill them, are you one of them?" The man said bluntly.  
  
"What did you say?" Needles to say Yutarou was a little shocked this man seemed so bold as to say that so calmly, not to mention that he did not hesitate to hide his motives from him. 'What kind of person is he?'  
  
"I think you heard me the first time I said it, and I hate to repeat myself."  
  
"And I hate to say that you're not going to kill me." He said grabbing his shinai.  
  
"Ooo a little brat who thinks that he can match me, its hopeless kid give up now and I'll make it quick." The man drew his sword and charged forward.  
  
Yutarou fell on his back and kicked Daisuke straight in the groin. The man toppled over. 'Thank you Yahiko.'  
  
"that- isn't fair!" he cried through gritted teeth.  
  
"Life isn't fair loser." Yutarou said as he ran off. 'Well what am I gonna do now?' he wondered just before running into our favorite officer of the law Fujita Gurou, also known as Saitou Hajime.  
  
"What's your rush?" Saitou said gruffly looking at the confused boy.  
  
Yutarou noticed the officer's uniform Saitou was wearing, "There's a man at the Dojo, Kaoru and Kenshin...everybody left and this man wants to kill the students." He said out of breath from running.  
  
"I see, and the Battousai is nowhere where we can get a hold of him?" Saitou wasn't surprised at this he expected as much.  
  
Yutarou looked at him, not expecting him to call Kenshin 'The Battousai.'  
  
"Hmm..." Saitou looked at the boy, "Go to the station and wait there." He walked off down the road not giving Yutarou another look.  
  
Saitou lit a cigarette and inhaled from the smoldering stick. 'So it is true, the reason I came here, that man Subaru has come from the bowels of the earth to bad for you, that you have to meet him like this, to bad indeed.' He smirked and threw his cigarette on the ground and sighed, 'a waist of my time this man is no longer here.' He turned around and walked away.  
  
By the time Yutarou was down at the Station Saitou was already behind him. "Whoever was there is no longer around anymore." He said to the young boy as he entered the Station.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yutarou asked following him in.  
  
"Yes." He looked at the boy, "You should go back to your home don't worry about the Kamiya Dojo I have taken care of it."  
  
"If it is all the same I will stay there, it is my friend's home and I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't watch over their home."  
  
"I can't stop you." Saitou responded as the boy left the station. 'Well Battousai looks like you have another loyal follower; hopefully this one will not get himself killed for something so fruitless...'  
  
Yutarou was back at the dojo and had made himself comfortable as he sat in the corner of the training hall, 'I will not fall asleep, not here.' Yutarou stayed looking at the shoji trying not to keep his eyes open. But still being the child that he was his eyelids became heavy and he started to drift until a loud snap brought him out of his stupor. Yutarou looked around to see what it was that had woken him up. He almost jumped up when he noticed that he was being watched.  
  
"Not much of a warrior falling asleep on his night watch." It was that man Noriama Daisuke.  
  
Yutarou grabbed his shinai that had been lying next to him. "I won't let you kill me, or destroy this school." He said breathing hard, the adrenalin rushing to his head.  
  
"Do you think you can stop me child?" the man said darkly.  
  
"No, but I can still try." He could feel his palms get sweaty 'I caught him off guard once before...'  
  
"Try all you might child, but your fight will be futile." The man seemed to disappear and then reappear right in front of Yutarou and he smashed the hilt of his sword into Yutarou's face sending him backwards into the dojo wall.  
  
Yutarou slumped to the ground and wiped the blood from his nose. 'Now that hurt...' he thought to himself. "So I guess your not going to kill me right off are you? You're going to play first." The last was more of a statement rather than an inquiry.  
  
"Well I will say this you aren't completely stupid. No I won't kill you right off I thought I would let you bleed for a while before I set this Dojo and you on fire." The man smirked.  
  
"I won't let you do either," Yutarou got to his feet and readied himself for more of Daisuke's blows. 'I know I can't win but if I fight him like this until someone shows up.' The thought of what Saitou had said to him 'Don't worry about the Kamiya Dojo I have taken care of it.' Yutarou charged forward, 'I hope you come soon...'  
  
POLICE STATION(a little earlier):  
  
"Where are you going Inspector Fujita?" asked one of the officers as Saitou walked out the door.  
  
"I have some business to attend to." He said darkly as he put on his hat and walked on down the road. 'What a foolish man to attack while I am in town.'  
  
Yutarou charged at the man and nearly made contact when the man retaliated and hit Yutarou in the arm. 'Damn it,' He thought 'Why is it always my arm?'  
  
"Child you bore me" Daisuke looked down at Yutarou who was clutching his arm. Daisuke raised his sword and swung down but stopped at the nap of Yutarou's Neck. "Some one who is worthy..." He looked down at the child "I will give you some time to prepare yourself for your inevitable death."  
  
Daisuke walked out of the Dojo and through the back and into the woods. "I know you're there, might as well come out of your hiding."  
  
"Who said I was hiding?" Saitou said leaning against a tree behind him, "You are the one who blindly walked past me."  
  
Daisuke looked at him and smirked, "An officer, what kind of officer has a swordsman spirit like yours?"  
  
Saitou didn't respond. "You work for Subaru. So tell me what does your master have up his sleeves?"  
  
"Master Subaru has said nothing-"  
  
"Is that what he told you to say?" Saitou interrupted seeing straight through the mans deception. "I have heard something much different."  
  
"Have you now. Who are you really? You can not be an officer of the law, no officer I know is at all like you."  
  
"You may be right. Just tell me what your master is up to." Saitou was feeling impatient.  
  
"Master Subaru is creating a new order and there are certain things that stand in his way... weakness, and we can't let them survive!" The man acted as though he were strong, but Saitou saw through this he was crippled by his false bravado and his corrupt ways.  
  
"You sound like someone I once knew..." Saitou thought idly of Makoto Shishio. (A/N: does Saitou even think idly?) "So the strong survive, and the weak are food for the strong are they?"  
  
Daisuke laughed insanely "The strong will survive and the weak shall parish!"  
  
"Is that your motto?" Saitou drew his sword. "Do you know what mine is? Ack. Soh. San." (A/N: I know I am misspelling this so if you know the proper spelling please, please, please tell me!)  
  
"Kill. Evil. Instantly..." the mans eyes widened in fear what kind of fool had he been. "Saitou Hajime..." but it was too late Saitou had already cut the man down.  
  
"If there is one other thing I hate it is ignorance..." He said as he walked off into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Yutarou sat on the ground, 'I can't let him kill me.' Yutarou stood up still clutching the shallow cut in his upper arm. 'I guess I was lucky...'  
  
"Kid," said a dark voice from the other side of the shoji.  
  
"The officer..." Yutarou said out loud as he walked towards the shoji.  
  
"That man will not give you or this dojo any trouble anymore so go to the clinic and get cleaned up." Saitou turned around to walk off.  
  
"Thank you sir..."  
  
"Don't thank me yet. Tell the Battousai if you see him, that I know..." Saitou stomped out his cigarette on the ground and left the dojo. 'I don't even like you why is it that I am always saving your hide Himura?'  
  
When Saitou arrived at the police station he looked at the slumbering officer. "Ahem..." he coughed, the officer looked lazily up at him, "Tell them it's time."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Yutarou did what Saitou had said and he went down to the clinic and let Dr. Gensai patch him up.  
  
"You were lucky, any deeper and you would have lost use of your arm again."  
  
"Did you have to say again?" Yutarou said. 'I wonder what that man meant when he said he knew, knew what?' Yutarou's face turned red and he couldn't hold it in any longer and he screamed at the top of his lungs "I hate being left behind!!"  
  
THE END  
  
For those who don't remember or know Yahiko 'invented' the 'kamiya kasshin ryu dodge knee into groin attack' (or something like that) in one of the episodes, and that is what Yutarou learned from him and used it on this man.  
  
A/N: well that is the end of meanwhile, next we will find out what is happening with Kenshin and Kaoru, not to mention Yahiko and Kenji what is gonna happen with them? snicker snicker  
  
Battosaichick: Ya know I almost didn't add Saitou into this story...  
  
Saitou: And why not?  
  
BC: because I thought it wouldn't fit. But it turns out it fit much better than having chief Umamara in there.  
  
Saitou: Yeah who would want a stiff like him it the story?  
  
BC: Look who's talking...  
  
Saitou: ...  
  
BC: ; well until next time waves 


	18. chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own the series, seriously if I did would I be writing this? -.-; (ok maybe I would be writing this but that is beside the point...)  
  
AN: Thank you all for reviewing!! Sorry for the delay. Well it's winding down maybe four or so more chapters left. But do not fear there will be a sequel! And I will tell y'all the name on the last chapter, promise!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Last time(since it's been a while): She stood up and was about to walk on when the hair on the back of her neck stood up, someone was behind her, as if it were an instinct she turned, the sword in her grip leading the way. Metal met metal as Kenshin brought up his reverse blade sword to block her.  
  
He looked at her with his same kind smile, "I thought you weren't going to use a real sword?"  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
For the first time Kaoru was able to let go of the sword in her hand, it fell to the floor with a mellow clank. Tears filled her eyes as she felt complete relief fill her heart for the first time since she was taken away from the one she loved.  
  
"Kenshin..." She said inaudibly as she buried herself in his chest and grabbed a fist full of his robes and started to sob.  
  
"It's all right now that it is," He said sympathetically holding her for a long moment. 'I will protect you, I won't let you be hurt anymore...' But there wasn't much time to dwell on vexing thoughts. Time was dwindling for Kenji and they had to get to him before it was too late.  
  
Though it pained him to do so he pulled Kaoru from him, he did not want to let her go. "Miss Kaoru, you're hurt are you alright?" He said immediately noticing the wound that was bleeding freely from her shoulder.  
  
"It's only a flesh wound," she said trying to play down the fact that it hurt her more now that she was actually thinking about it.  
  
"A flesh wound that went in one way and left the other?" He said sarcastically looking at her.  
  
Before he could say anymore Kaoru interrupted him. "I'm fine, don't worry about me I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She new that he would argue and she wouldn't let him. "Don't sit here and bicker with me you will not win, and it seems that we need to find my brother right?" She had a defiant glint in her eyes. "I know that you would not have come here alone he would have never let you do that." She looked at his confused and mildly astonished expression. "What are you surprised that I know my brother that well?"  
  
"No, It's just that-" He decided not to finish his sentence. "You know of the 'traps' that are set along here-"  
  
"Hmm..." she thought, she distinctly remembered Subaru saying that Kenshin and her brother did not know of the 'traps' as they were called. And yet she has gone through at least six corridors and had not fallen across one trap. "Kenshin did you travel far between here and where ever you came from? You didn't run across a single trap did you?"  
  
Now that Kenshin thought about it he hadn't but why? Kenji had made sure they understood that there where these traps that where not to be messed with, had he been mistaken? What was going on here? Suspicion built and neither of them could figure any plausible reason as to why they had not been attacked...  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
Yahiko stood behind Kenji he could feel the tension rising, and the hatred building in Kenji was immeasurable. A chill went down Yahiko's spine as the two men squared off. Yahiko happened to glance over at Subaru and noticed that the man had no fear or doubt on his face; he was actually smiling. 'What does he know that we don't?' Yahiko looked around for an answer but could not find it Yahiko knew it couldn't have been his confidence in his servant, that man wasn't as strong as Kenji he could feel that much.  
  
Kenji charged Yoshiki hitting him with the blunt force of his hilt. Yahiko was suddenly reminded of what Kaoru had said to him, 'Using the full extent of the hilt, that is one of the secrets of Kamiya Kasshin...' Yahiko smirked inside 'to think that something that Busu actually said would ever be applied now... guess she isn't as much of a half wit Sensei as I thought...' Kenji and Yoshiki almost seemed evenly matched as they exchanged blows, 'I haven't seen Kenji fight seriously before, when he fought Kaoru he was toying with her, that was easy to tell. So how strong are you really?'  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
They started to make their way up the labyrinth of twisted halls and hidden passages. As they had suspected they did not run across a single trap or barrier blocking their way.  
  
Kaoru needed to stop but she pushed herself to keep going, she knew if she faltered Kenshin would become more worried than he was already and she wouldn't take the chance of him blaming himself for not being able to protect her again (even though he may have already started to blame himself). But she couldn't think of that now she just had to keep putting one foot in front of the other.  
  
"Kenshin-" she said trying to keep herself from falling over. "He- Subaru, is insane, he's stuck in his past I don't know if he can tell where to draw the line." She flinched as pain shot down from her shoulder.  
  
Kenshin stopped. "You need to rest, your starting to pale..."  
  
"No," she said even though she stopped and leaned against the wall. "We need to get to my brother, he- he's alone and he doesn't know- he-" she started to shake as she remembered all that Subaru had told her 'he wants my brother dead, but not only that he wants him to suffer, I can't I won't let that happen. I let him suffer alone once before I won't let it happen again.'  
  
"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin although his voice was stern he still seemed to smile for her a little. "Right now your brother may very well be fighting against Subaru but right now you are in no shape to go any further without help. Now let me see your wound."  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
Kenji and Yoshiki kept exchanging blows there strength's seemed to be evenly matched at the moment. 'How long can this go on? Neither of them seem to be waning.' Yahiko glanced to his left and notice Subaru was backing away from the room. "Where are you going?" Yahiko said glaring at the large man.  
  
"A little child like you should not ask stupid questions," Subaru said as he walked away.  
  
'Child!' he growled to himself, 'Should I follow him?' he looked at the on going battle between Kenji and Yoshiki, 'They're lost in the fight. Kenji will never know that I am gone.' Yahiko snuck off down the hall and followed Subaru silently hoping that he would not detect his movements.  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
"Let me see your wound," He said again.  
  
Kaoru hesitated but she let her hand fall from her shoulder that she had been clutching onto for the better part of an hour now. She looked away feeling ashamed that she had been so careless as to have been pinned against a wall like some hapless animal.  
  
"You're lucky" he said as he examined it, "Really lucky."  
  
"Am I?" She said vindictively thinking of what happened unable to hold it in any longer. "Do you call it lucky to be tied down like some animal. And be subjected to the presence of the one who murdered your family, was it lucky that I had to listen to him talk about how he killed them?" Tears started to streak down her face, Kenshin more than understood as he silently took it all in while he tended to her wounds. "Was I lucky to be starved beaten and then forced to fight with something that all of my principals went against and then backed into a cursed wall while being toyed with by some sick underling of his?" she had an extra tone of hatred on the word 'his'  
  
"You're still alive aren't you?" he said softly putting a hand on her cheek.  
  
Kaoru realized what he had meant "Kenshin I-" she felt abashed by her naïveness.  
  
"It's alright," he said as he brushed away a stray tear, "but if we don't hurry your brother may not be so lucky."  
  
"My brother?" she had almost forgot about him.  
  
"I think we both know that he is in danger." He felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach. 'Not only is he in danger but it might be too late.'  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
'Where is Subaru going?' He wondered as he silently followed the tall man down the hall. For some reason although Yahiko could not figure out why Subaru had not noticed him. 'Why hasn't he noticed me?'  
  
Subaru seemed to disappear in front of him 'Hey where did he go?' Yahiko looked around confusedly. 'This can't be good...'  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: those who hate quarter finals and extra homework say 'I' (Battosaichick: I!!!) I promise I won't be so horrible on updating again, on this story and the next.  
  
Yahiko: you better not be.  
  
Battosaichick (ignores him): well see ya! 


	19. chapter 19

Disclaimer: does puppy dog eyes Don't own, don't sue.  
  
A/N: I am gonna try to update faster this time, but I can't make any promises b/c finals are looming around the corner (they're next week!) XX (BC: Kaoru hit me in the head with your bokken so I can legally skip them okay? Kaoru: OKAY!)  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
Yahiko looked around trying to figure out which way Subaru had gone. There was a dead end ahead of him and no where else to go with out back tracking. But if Subaru had done that he would have ran straight in to Yahiko. 'Gaaahhh! Where did he go?!'  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
They had been walking for a while Kaoru had been really quiet as she was thinking about what could be happening when a thought hit her. "Kenshin-"  
  
He turned around and smiled "I think that we are almost there, that we are."  
  
Kaoru nodded, "Kenshin, what do you know about Subaru? Have you ever heard of him other than from my brother?"  
  
"No." Kenshin said aloud, 'frankly he is an enigma' he thought to himself. "Do you have some kind of suspicion about him?"  
  
"Hmmm..." she said thinking "He gave hint that he had something up his sleeve."  
  
"That is very possible-" Kenshin sensed a menacing presence and he put a hand in front of Kaoru. "We are not alone," He growled. Kaoru stopped and looked at Kenshin with concern. The ground started to rumble "Miss Kaoru look out!" Kenshin pushed Kaoru one way and went the other as a large steel bar wall fell between them.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed as she fought to get to him though it was pointless the bars were to close together.  
  
Kenshin stood up and assessed the bars, "Miss Kaoru, please stand back;" Kenshin took out his sakabatou and was about to slash the bars when a voice came from behind Kaoru.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Battousai." Subaru said appearing from the shadows.  
  
Kenshin shot him a look of pure hatred through the bars, "Open it or I will," Subaru was getting to close to Kaoru.  
  
Subaru cracked a smile at Kenshin, "Do that and I will make the bird here wish that I had killed her in the alley." Subaru grabbed Kaoru and twisted her bad arm painfully behind her back.  
  
A spasm of anger crossed Kenshin's face as he watched Kaoru grimace at the pain she felt shooting through her arm.  
  
"The only way to get here is to fight your way out Battousai." Subaru laughed as six men walked up behind Kenshin and surrounded him. None of the men would be able to stave Kenshin off for long by themselves, but if they all attacked together it may delay him if not a little. "Have fun battousai, when you get done here you should come join the bird she will be watching the show of the century." And with that Subaru left pulling a resistant Kaoru with him.  
  
"Kenshin!" she screamed her words echoed the hall as she was being led down it.  
  
Yahiko's POV:  
  
Yahiko hid back in the shadows as he heard Subaru walk past him from a hidden door. He was leading Kaoru who had been trying to fight futilely against him. When he was sure that Subaru was gone he went out and saw Kenshin incapacitating the last of the six men.  
  
"Kenshin?" Yahiko said as he looked at Kenshin who was examining the bars that were his barrier.  
  
"Yahiko stay back." Kenshin said very seriously and Yahiko heeded him and noticed that Kenshin had gone into his battou-jutsu stance and struck at the bars. Kenshin looked at the scene in front of him, stunned nothing had happened.  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
"Oro?!" Kenshin looked shocked as he looked at the bars and then at his sakabatou and them back at the bars noticing that he hadn't even made a single mark on them. He tried again but to no avail. 'How can this be possible!'  
  
"Kenshin?" Yahiko questioned his idol once again. Yahiko was in disbelief how could that not have worked?  
  
Kenshin didn't answer Yahiko, he was trying to figure out how to get through. "Yahiko, look for a lever or something like that open this."  
  
"Right" Yahiko responded faithfully and started to look for some way to get Kenshin out.  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Kaoru tried to struggle against Subaru who was pulling her roughly by her injured arm making it bleed more profusely. "You are a sick man."  
  
"Oh your words hurt me bird." Subaru said sarcastically.  
  
Kaoru snarled at him, "If you hurt any of my friends or family I'll make you regret it." She began to feel dizzy; she had lost too much blood in such a short amount of time.  
  
They walked into a room and Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as she watched her brother fighting the man that had injured her earlier. Kaoru and Subaru made it to the room with enough time to see Kenji defeat and kill Yoshiki in one foul swoop.  
  
"Kenji!" Kaoru yelled out of terror, watching her brother kill, once more kill by using the succession technique of Kamiya Kasshin. ((A/N: If you know the actual name for any of the techniques for Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, it is the only one I know none of the names for ;))  
  
Kenji looked up covered in the blood of his fallen foe. "Kaoru-" His heart fell he had hoped to keep Kaoru from seeing him kill at all costs and he had just failed miserably.  
  
Subaru applauded. "Good show," An evil grin swept across his face. "Now that you're warmed up it is time for you to fight me."  
  
Kenji's eye's flashed with a deadly lust to kill the man in front of him.  
  
"Kenji, please don't do this, don't spill anymore blood." Kaoru's eyes filled with tears as she feared for her brother.  
  
"Kaoru, my dear sweet, innocent, little sister, please forgive me, I wanted to protect you from seeing me kill but I can not avoid this any longer." Kenji's voice had grown dark and every part of him ached to fight and kill Subaru.  
  
Subaru stepped in front of Kaoru without saying another word, holding out a Katana.  
  
And so the battle has begun, Swords clashed and the sound of metal against metal rang through the room.  
  
The sound of the battle covered up Kaoru's futile plea as she fell to her knee's and covered her ears with her hands and screamed in horror through her tears, "Stop this- please don't... BROTHER!!!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long. I have been bitten by the writers block bug. (and I am not even going to get into the endless studying for finals.twitch twitch) I get so many ideas for 'Bitter Cold' and not enough ideas to keep this story together so that it fits with the ending (yeah I wrote the ending before any other part of this story). I feel like the writers when they write the filler episodes for some anime's... You know going nowhere fast!  
  
Yahiko: Yeah you can say that again.  
  
BC: Shut up Yahiko-chan! you have no idea where I am going with this so you better shut up before I send Kaoru after you, and you know I will!  
  
Kaoru(smiles after hearing her name mentioned): did some one say I need to beat Yahiko up?  
  
BC: Yes! Here's a bokken have at him pulls out the magically appearing bokken  
  
Kaoru: Come here Yahiko...  
  
Yahiko: AHHHH SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!  
  
BC: No one can save you from the wrath of Kaoru Bwahahahaha!!! smiles at readers well until the next story! waves 


	20. chapter 20

Disclaimer: clears throat AHEM... I do not own the series and that's that!  
  
A/N: Hey I am trying really hard to update really fast, there is one more chapter after this one and it will all be over sniff sniff well at least until the sequel, which by the way I will put up the same time I put up the last chapter so you people can't hit me with those bokkens that I know that you have if I didn't go through with making a sequel.  
  
I would also like to apologize; I know I stink at fight scenes. So don't hate me for my lack of skill (but you can still point and laugh at me for it. Yahiko: ok bursts out in laughter. Bwahahaha!!! BC: Oh Kaoru! Yahiko: GAAHH NOO!!)

* * *

OUTSIDE THE MANSION:  
  
A large group of officers stood outside the mansion as the chief of police gave them directions. "We need to get into that mansion; inside is a man who is a threat to the prosperity of the government. He is the mastermind of countless murders of government officials, and has been found to have his hand in opium marketing and various other crimes. He is not to be taken lightly, he is most likely armed and dangerous. We are here to arrest him and others that may be working in cooperation with him."  
  
The chief looked around at the officers who were still listening intently. He started pointing at groups of officers and directed them. "I want the ten of you to go downstairs and investigate. And I want you six to explore the other floors. The rest of you will be with me, we are going to apprehend this man."  
  
The officers after receiving their assignments entered the mansion followed there directions not knowing what could be ahead of them.  
  
After all of the officers had disappeared into the depths of the mansion two men entered the door.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" Said one of the men who had turned out to be Chou.  
  
"Making sure that things actually get done." Said a stern looking Saitou.  
  
"Heh" Chou laughed. "You never change do you?"  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean..." Saitou said gruffly walking past Chou and up the stairs.  
  
"Nothing-" Chou scratched his head. "Hey wait up!"  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Kaoru watched as her brother fought against Subaru, but she could see that he was getting tired, his fight with Yoshiki had weakened him a little giving Subaru a slight upper hand as he started to drive Kenji back.  
  
Subaru seemed better at swordsmanship than he had first appeared to be, though he wasn't as quick as Kenji was. Subaru still had a force behind his strokes that seemed to counter Kenji's speed. Subaru kept driving Kenji back, but Kenji still looked confident what did he know that no one else did? That question was soon answered when he ducked under Subaru's blow and ended up behind him and struck down making a slash mark down Subaru's back.  
  
"You were getting cocky Subaru, you let up on your assault giving me the chance to be able to strike you down." Kenji said staring down at Subaru who was struggling to pick himself up.  
  
"You underestimate me boy." Subaru retaliated and swung his sword at Kenji hitting him in the side.  
  
Kaoru's fear started to rise in her throat. 'Kenshin where are you?'  
  
Kenshin's POV:  
  
Time was dwindling by fast. "Yahiko have you found it?" he didn't mean to sound as anxious as he did, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Ummm... I think so," Yahiko was looking at a small lever that he had found inside the corridor. Yahiko pulled and slowly the bars started to rise and Kenshin was able to get through.  
  
Kenshin walked past Yahiko and smiled back at him, "Thank you Yahiko"  
  
Yahiko smiled at Kenshin happy that he was able to help him, even if it was a little.  
  
"About time you got out Battousai"  
  
"Saitou," Kenshin shot a dangerous look over at the much taller angrier looking man. "What brings you out of your hole?"  
  
"Funny, but do you really have time for witty banter while your precious raccoon and her brother are in trouble?" Saitou looked at Kenshin's ever changing expressions enjoying his frustration.  
  
Kenshin didn't have time for this, he knew all to well that they where in danger. Saitou was stalling him whether it was intentional or not. Kenshin was inches away from considering letting his other half out if it would get him to Kaoru faster. "Move Saitou,"  
  
Saitou didn't move. "Do you know what you are meddling in Battousai? Have you ever thought that this just may be over your head?" Saitou's voice was in a low growl now. "No, you obviously aren't thinking. What happened to using your head? Have you become so wrapped up in thinking with that recently found heart of yours?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"That man, Subaru is wanted by the government. Kenji isn't just some kind of wanderer bent on revenge. That is nothing more than his cover. He is an inspector; he has been following him after his father failed to bring him in."  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed, he should have known why didn't anyone realize this before?  
  
"The only problem with him is that he is still bent on revenge and will most likely kill Subaru this time before the rest of the police force can get to him." Saitou lit a cigarette and inhaled it slowly.  
  
"Is that all you have to say Saitou? If so move now."  
  
"I have one more thing to say," Saitou sneered "I'd keep an eye on that raccoon of yours. She might give you some trouble later on." Saitou left down the hall and disappeared.  
  
Kenshin glared at his back before he himself left, 'What was that supposed to mean?'  
  
Kaoru's POV:  
  
Subaru and Kenji where now hit for hit, and both where starting to bleed profusely. This had to end soon but what would the outcome be? Subaru lunged at Kenji but he parried and let Subaru's sword slide down his own blade before bringing his hilt Subaru's stomach and then kicking him. Subaru flew back into the wall opposite of him and slumped to the floor.  
  
There was a lust for blood in Kenji's eyes as he walked forward raising his sword to deal Subaru with a final blow. "Say goodnight."  
  
Kaoru felt in the pit of her stomach something was rising, she couldn't let Kenji kill again even if it was someone who deserved to die as much as Subaru. Before she knew what she was doing she had launched herself in front of Subaru to stop Kenji.  
  
He barely hade enough time to stop himself the edge of his sword rested on the nape of Kaoru's neck. "Kaoru move!" He exclaimed stunned by her action.  
  
"No, stop killing." She looked at him her sapphire eyes shining with defiance.  
  
"But Kaoru he killed our family, destroyed our trust, he's nearly killed you!"  
  
"That doesn't matter, he will pay for what he has done, but not by your blade. Please brother put down your sword." Kaoru pleaded. "He didn't destroy my trust in you, because that can never be destroyed no matter how much you lie to me."  
  
Kenji would have smiled if this weren't such a serious situation. He re-sheathed his sword. "Then I will take him to the police."  
  
Kaoru sighed as much as she despised the man behind her she didn't want him to die... Well at least not by her brothers hands.  
  
"Put down your guard didn't you?"  
  
"KAORU LOOK OUT!" Kenji pushed Kaoru to the side but he himself could not deflect what happened, as Subaru's sword embedded deep within Kenji's soft belly.  
  
"Kenji!" Kaoru's eyes grew in fear as she ran forward to catch her brother as blood splattered all around them. "Kenji...Kenji! open your eyes please" tears fell from her eye's as she shook her brother. His crimson blood had stained his body and her own... So much blood... "Kenji hold on please..." She whispered into his ear still disbelieving what had just happened.  
  
"K-Kaoru..." Kenji muttered inaudibly.  
  
"I'm here" She said grabbing his hand as it went to touch her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, forgive my lies, it was all to protect you; that's all I ever wanted to do..." he started to ramble incoherently.  
  
"Shhh I know... Kenji I know..." Tears burned her eyes, she knew Kenji's end was near.  
  
From behind her Subaru struggled to his feet with his sword still in his hand, "Looks like I will be killing two Kamiya with one stone..." Subaru raised his sword and was about to finish Kenji off and take Kaoru with him.  
  
"Ryuu tsui sen!"  
  
Subaru's body hit the ground with a sickening thud he finally lay fully unconscious.  
  
Kenshin looked at him with anger and disgust burning in his eyes, he was nearly too late, but in a way he was too late. He looked over at Kaoru holding her brother's body in her arms as his life dwindled away. She was holding her brother just as he himself had held Tomoe during her last moments.  
  
"Kaoru-" Yahiko took a step towards Kaoru but Kenshin put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
Kaoru had not noticed that Subaru had been incapacitated; all that she saw was her brother as he fought his losing battle. "Kenji...you can't go, you said you weren't going to leave me again..." Her face was streaked with the mingling of her brothers blood and her own tears.  
  
Kenji looked up at his younger sister as she cried for him, and he smiled, "Don't cry for me... I love you, my little sister..." He took a jagged breath not looking away from his sister. "Goodbye..." Kenji closed his eyes and took his last breath. Kenji Kamiya was dead.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Please don't hurt me, Killing Kenji was inevitable the moment I started this story, mind you it was hard for me to write this part, not what to come up with, but I have grown attached to him, being my creation and all, I almost cried I didn't want to do it but for the rest of my story to take place I had to do it.  
  
Although you could be happy I updated so fast (especially with finals coming up so soon like tomorrow)!! I got another chapter to go, and the sequel so you know it can't just end here.  
  
Until the next and final chapter! waves 


	21. chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the series, and like I have said before if I owned it would I be writing this? pause ok so maybe I would... but that doesn't matter.  
  
A/N: well this is the last installment of Oh Brother (sorry this chapter is so short), but do not fret there is a sequel! And I will be editing this story also (I looked back at the first chapters the other day and shuddered at all of my errors.) Now on with the story!

* * *

For a long time Kaoru sat against the wall holding her brother. She didn't move she felt like her soul had been shattered into a thousand pieces 'How could this have happened? Why when everything seemed to be going so right, why did they suddenly turn so wrong?' She brushed her brother's hair from his eyes. She sat with an emotionless glimmer in her eyes, it wasn't fair she didn't want this; her mind was clouded by emotions that she tried so quickly to put a barrier against feeling that threatened to tear her heart apart.

- - -

Not long after Kenji's death the police had found their way up to the hall. They apprehended Subaru with little resistance (the fact that he was out cold helped a lot). The chief spoke to Kenshin, but he only half listened still fretting over Kaoru's state of mind as she sat in her turmoil, he knew all to well what it was like for her right now.  
  
Kenshin only heard fragments of what the Police Chief was telling him and Yahiko but he nodded anyway. "...We found over thirty men they called themselves 'Servants of Lord Subaru'..."  
  
Even after the police left, even after they had taken Kenji's body away. Kaoru still sat against the wall with the same glazed expression on her face, she looked at her blood stained hands and crimson soaked Kimono. 'It's my fault' she thought 'If I hadn't been so careless if I hadn't tried to stop him... It's all my fault...'  
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin questioned cautiously, they where alone now Kenshin had sent Yahiko to go with the police when they had taken Kenji away.  
  
She fidgeted in response to his inquiry, she didn't look up it was to hard she felt if she looked up at him he would break the barrier that she had tried to put up to protect herself from feeling.  
  
"Kaoru I know you can hear me..." Kenshin bent down and put his hand on her cheek coaxing her to look at him. "It wasn't your fault, nothing you could do would have stopped this from happening." She looked up at him as if to say "Why?"  
  
"Kaoru I know it hurts, it's killing you inside, you have to live." They where words that Kenshin knew all to well, and he sought to share this bit of knowledge with her, "Kaoru, You have to live, that is why your brother sacrificed his life for you, it was so you could live and be happy, he wanted you to be happy. Do you want to disgrace your brother's memory by denying yourself what he wanted for you the most?"  
  
Kaoru looked into his lavender eyes his expression bore into her soul along with the words that he had said, they made an imprint within her heart, and her barrier broke, she buried her head into Kenshin's lap and cried letting him console her, letting him share the pain she felt, as she now shared a fragment of his.  
  
Nearly a year has passed since the tragic events of that day. It was a warm day in late spring. Some figures made there way down a road not worn by many travelers. The figures turned into the woods and headed towards a clearing where two graves sat side by side.  
  
Dressed in a lavender kimono with wisteria flowers littering their way across the fabric, Kaoru walked up to the graves and sat white flowers at the base of each one and started to pray but then she stopped.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kenshin asked he was standing behind her holding a bundle in his arms.  
  
Kaoru smiled lightly and motioned to take the bundle from her husband's arms. She held it lightly in her arms removing the blanket from it revealing a red tufted hair with bright alert eyes. The baby cooed in its mothers arms. Kaoru nuzzled the baby, "Kenji, meet your nephew, he's cute isn't he? I hope you don't mind that I gave him your name... Thank you, if it weren't for you I don't think we would be here, thank you for giving me the chance to be happy..." A tear fell silently from Kaoru's face.  
  
She stared at the grave for a moment lost in thought then she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. "Thank you for giving us all the chance to be happy" Kenshin whispered as he leaned his head on his wife's shoulder.  
  
Kaoru moved away and turned around to face Kenshin. She shifted the weight of her baby onto her shoulder and put a hand on Kenshin's cheek and smiled. "I should be thanking you as well, even when everything had collapsed in a single instant you where there. I don't think anyone would have gotten to me at that point but you did."  
  
Kenshin smiled at her. "As human's it is all that we can do," He picked up his son and held him in his arms. "Besides what would I do without either of you." Kenshin went to snuggle his son but Kenji grimaced and grabbed Kenshin's hair and yanked as hard as his baby hands could before he started to cry. Kenji doesn't like his father.  
  
"Oro?!" For a three month old he had a strong grip and Kenshin knew this all to well.  
  
Kaoru giggled lightly and grabbed her son rubbing his back soothingly to calm him down. Kenji loves his mother.  
  
Kaoru walked to the edge of the clearing before she turned around and looked at Kenshin who was looking pensively at the graves. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Kenshin said as he glanced over at his son who was glaring at him over his mother's shoulder. Kenshin squeaked another "Oro?!" before he smiled wearily, 'Just like his namesake...'  
  
THE END...or is it?

* * *

A/N: Well that was the end, I hope you enjoyed it, the sequel to this story will be called: 'Lost' I hope that you will like this one as much as Oh brother it'll be up in the next couple of days. I am putting the sequel as rated R for well for various reasons devilish smile

Yahiko: ...

BC: What?  
  
Thank you so much, all of you who reviewed you all get a cookie (sorry if I forgot anyone):  
  
Adrenaline Shockwave  
  
Brittanie Love  
  
Alex  
  
gaby (hyatt  
  
evil-kenshin  
  
Rae  
  
Kairi 7  
  
Southpaw  
  
Halfbreedfox  
  
Invader Zim  
  
Noner89  
  
Cosmiccastway  
  
DarkAnimeChick  
  
Foxywolfgirl  
  
Himura Hotaru  
  
Neko-kyolover  
  
Shura-chan27  
  
Tigerrelly  
  
Kairibattousai  
  
Serenity 12341  
  
Krugars666WoMaN  
  
And for those of you who read my story and didn't review you get ½ a cookie.  
  
Battosaichick-01


End file.
